Merciful in the End
by Melissa Alan Snape
Summary: TRADUCTION- T/W pour viol, sexe avec mineur. Après que Voldemort ait ressuscité, il décide de 's'amuser' avec HP avant de le tuer. SS fait de son mieux pour aider mais les séquelles sont plus importantes que prévues. Le sexe et le réconfort peuvent-il vraiment être l'amour ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours du SS/HP (on ne s'en lasse pas). Cette fois, c'est une traduction de hanhannoria, dont vous pouvez retrouver toutes les fictions ici : u/6855321/hanhannoria (si le lien ne marche toujours pas, allez cherchez son profil dans mes auteurs préférés ;) )_

 _Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sombre que les deux dernières que j'ai traduit, mais elle est juste géniale ! Je vous laisse à présent découvrir le premier chapitre._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Un trop lâche pour revenir… il paiera. Un qui je croyais m'avait laissé pour toujours… il sera tué bien sûr.

 _« Crucio ! » C'était de la douleur au-delà de tout ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais expérimenté, ses os étaient en feu, sa tête se fendait sûrement le long de sa cicatrice, ses yeux roulaient frénétiquement dans sa tête, il voulait que cela se termine… Perdre connaissance… Mourir… Et puis cela a disparu. Il était pendu dans le vide sur la tombe du père de Voldemort, regardant dans ces yeux rouges brillants à travers une sorte de brouillard. Le rire des Mangemorts résonnaient dans la nuit._

« C'est par un simple accident que ce garçon m'a échappé, cela ne fait aucun doute dans l'esprit de quiconque. Et je vais prouver mon pouvoir en le tuant… Mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir. » Harry avala difficilement sa salive alors que les yeux rouges rencontraient les siens. « C'est, bien entendu, » Voldemort se tourna vers lui, « toujours une honte de faire couler du sang magique. Mais, hélas cela doit être fait et Lord Voldemort est toujours généreux avec ses servants. » A sa surprise, quelques Mangemorts commencèrent à s'agiter- bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas le faire. « Amène-le à la maison, Queudver »

Harry luttait alors que Queudver le libérait de ses chaînes et le saisissait par l'arrière de ses robes. Le rat ronchonnait en tirant Harry à travers le cimetière et à l'intérieur de la vieille maison. Les couloirs étaient étroits et donnaient à Harry l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Il accrocha sa jambe autour d'un cadrant de porte alors qu'ils passaient devant et il tira vers l'arrière, appuyant contre le coude de Queudver aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Le petit homme hurla et Harry entendit un bruit lorsqu'il tomba. Alors que Queudver était roulé en boule, tenant son bras blessé, Harry boita jusqu'à la porte. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : retourner au Portauloin.

Il courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait en bas de la colline, tentant de faire profil bas. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le cimetière, il s'accroupit et se déplaça très, très lentement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts et, plus important encore, pas de Voldemort dans le cimetière. Il prit une profonde respiration et se précipita, résolu à courir à nouveau. Harry n'entendit jamais le sort qui le frappa et le laissa couché sur le sol, ligoté, à côté de Cédric Diggory.

Harry se réveilla en haletant et commença à tousser- il se sentait comme s'il allait mourir. Doucement, le monde autour de lui commença à s'éclaircir et il s'étrangla. Il était dans une petite chambre, couché sur un vieux lit moisi. Les murs étaient d'une couleur grise et parsemés de petits trous, la fenêtre était couverte- par des longues planches de bois qui pouvaient à peine laisser entrer de la lumière, le matelas était bosselé et les draps sentaient fortement la pisse. Pour la première fois, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire de lui.

Tandis que les heures passaient, Harry a vérifié toutes les sorties possibles de la chambre auxquelles il pouvait penser, il a même essayé de casser la fenêtre sans baguette, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Peut-être que s'il avait été autorisé à regarder ces séries à la télévision avec Dudley il aurait pu savoir comment crocheter la serrure sur la poignée de porte persistante. Mais même s'il avait pu, où serait-il allé ensuite ?

Après ce qu'il lui semblait être une journée entière, la porte grinça finalement. Dans sa crainte, Harry oublie de se précipiter sur elle et resta juste où il était, il se sentait assez pathétique. Il haleta en regardant l'homme qui était entré et sentit son estomac se retourner. Debout devant lui, malheureusement, il y avait Severus Snape.

« Snape ! » dit Harry dans un mélange d'espoir et de dégoût. « S'il-vous-plaît, vous devez m'aider ! Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Il tenta de faire un pas vers l'homme, mais Snape tendit un simple doigt et secoua la tête. Il le regarda alors que Snape ouvrit la bouche et baissa la tête. Il était là, l'homme qu'il avait accusé encore et encore d'être méchant, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, debout devant lui et refusant de l'aider.

« Prenez garde au sort de silence, Potter. Snape éclaircit sa gorge, mais pour Harry cela ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot ravalé. « Je ne suis pas un homme bien, encore moins un gentil, comme vous le présumez déjà. Cependant, j'ai toujours cru ne pas être un homme cruel inutilement. » Snape prit extraordinairement une longue respiration. « J'ai un travail à faire, un travail que je suis obligé de faire… Savez-vous quoi que ce soit sur la manière dont Voldemort torture ceux qu'il déteste, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête et s'inquiétait de ce que sa jambe blessée pourrait donner si les choses s'empiraient.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le déplaisir d'être personnellement le destinataire de sa colère. Vous êtes sur le point de le découvrir. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est jamais assez de causer la peine et la souffrance, la mort, » il leva un sourcil en laissant traîner la dernière syllabe. « Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a plutôt un penchant pour briser les gens avant de les réparer. La mort à la fin est toujours assez clémente. J'ai commis… beaucoup… de crimes odieux contre l'humanité, pour ainsi dire, mais vous Potter… vous allez être le pire. » Snape remua sur ses pieds. « Oui, oui Potter j'en viens au fait. Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder ma position au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de vous laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il vous sauve. J'imagine que cela va prendre au moins un autre jour. Si vous êtes toujours en vie quand le directeur viendra pour vous, vous souhaiteriez ne pas l'être. Vous avez besoin d'une échappatoire, j'ai besoin de me mettre en avant. Donc naturellement, je me suis… avec enthousiasme porté volontaire pour y aller en premier. »

« Bon sang Snape ! » siffle Harry. « Dites-moi juste ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Snape pince ses lèvres et fait un signe de tête. « Je vais… » il ferme les yeux et soulève ses sourcils. « Je vais vous violer, Potter. »

Harry sentait ses oreilles devenir rouges et la pièce commençait à tourner. De long bras encerclent sa taille et le relèvent. Il crie aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Avec chaque respiration ses cris devinrent plus légers jusqu'à ce qu'il sanglote. Quand la morve arrêta finalement de ruisseler sur son visage et qu'il a épuisé ses larmes, il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Snape le tenait, aussi loin de son corps que possible au même endroit où il l'avait relevé.

« Pourquoi, » Harry pleurait, « Juste pourquoi ? » Il essayait de ralentir sa respiration et d'arrêter d'hyperventiler, mais il ne savait pas comment.

« Prenez quelques respirations profondes Potter. Vous êtes seulement en train de vous blesser vous-même. » Snape plaça doucement Harry sur le sol, mais garda une main ferme sur son épaule. « Je suppose que c'est votre première fois, donc je le ferai bien. Vous pourrez prendre du plaisir dans la mesure où vous choisissez d'en prendre. »

« Non, ne le faites pas, » chuchote Harry.

Snape retira doucement sa main et Harry savait qu'il devrait courir. Mais il pouvait essayer comme il voulait, il se sentait comme si ses jambes étaient en béton et refusaient de bouger comme il le leur disait. « Je vais faire quelque chose de très dangereux à présent, parce que je pense que cela va vous sortir de là. Votre aide serait… très appréciable. »

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. « Quoi ? » il se retourne pour faire face à Snape.

« Je, » Snape soupire, « Je vais tenter d'utiliser mon… » il grimace et Harry comprend que ce qu'il a à dire devait être quelque chose de vraiment horrible. « Il y a des théories… à propos de transferts magiques. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle la sodomie est tellement taboue… dans le monde des sorciers. Voyez-vous Potter, si vous pouviez… volontairement, dans la mesure du possible vu les circonstances… » Il gémit et Harry pensa à ce qu'il disait. Pour dire vrai, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce que les mots voulaient dire.

« Dites-le simplement, » dît Harry en enroulant ses bras d'une manière protectrice autour de son torse. Il se sentait tellement mal. Snape ne voulait pas le laisser partir. C'était évident.

« Si vous me laissez jouir en vous sans lutter, des théories disent que je serais capable d'exercer assez de contrôle sur votre noyau pour vous faire transplaner. »

Harry s'affaissa doucement sur le sol quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Le prix de son sauvetage serait son corps et plus que probablement sa dignité. « Dumbledore, » murmura-t-il.

« Quand tous les Mangemorts ici auront eu leur tour avec vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous autorisera à vous reposer. Et après Potter, vous ne serez plus la victime mais l'agresseur. J'imagine que ce sera un enfant, de 4 ou 5 ans, de l'un ou l'autre sexe. Dans votre épuisement, vous allez seulement battre l'imperium longtemps avant de vous soumettre. Vous serez anéanti. » Snape s'accroupit à côté de lui. « J'ai la complète intention de vous donner le contrôle sur ceci. Si vous voulez faire vite, je ferai cela dans un laps de temps aussi court que possible. Si vous voulez que ce soit agréable… Je suis vraiment… expert, doué. Tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous ne craigniez pas les rapports intimes dans le futur »

Harry écoutait attentivement, espérant trouver un moyen pour atteindre la sortie. Il voulait rire au nez de Snape qui tentait de rendre les choses plus plaisantes entre eux pour mieux le violer. « Vous êtes un putain de salaud. » Il mordit sa lèvre. « Et, puisqu'apparemment les gens décident de coucher avec vous si souvent, vous vous souciez de me donner votre opinion ? » C'était un coup bas, de s'en prendre à l'apparence physique de Snape et son manque de camaraderie, mais il avait la sensation que l'homme méritait chaque mot.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je ressemble Potter. Je serais plus qu'heureux de retirer le glamour de sorte que vous n'ayez plus jamais à vous rappeler ce qu'il va se produire, nous ne devrions jamais nous rencontrer. Et, même si cela n'a pas d'importance, je sais. » Snape laissa échapper un ricanement et Harry se figea. « Oh mon Dieu je sais. La douleur brûlante, comme si votre corps tout entier était déchiré en deux. La honte quand votre corps fait de son mieux pour prévenir les traumatismes et répond… de plus en plus. Ne faite pas comme si vous me connaissiez. » Harry ferma les yeux et se recula. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, il ne veut pas savoir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera, Potter ? »

\- :- :- :- :-

Lorsqu'Harry commença à reprendre conscience, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le silence. La seconde fut la douleur. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ou de l'endroit où il était. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux vagues de douleur brûlante qui coulaient à travers son corps. A chaque instant, il attendait d'entendre la porte grincer et sentir la douleur à nouveau. Mais cela ne vint jamais. Alors que la crainte s'éloignait, Harry ouvrit les yeux en s'attendant à retrouver les murs familiers de la petite et dégoûtante chambre dans laquelle il était encore enfermé. Mais il réalisa presque aussitôt qu'il semblait couché sur son lit favori dans l'infirmerie.

Peut-être, s'il était chanceux, que c'était juste un rêve, une vive hallucination. Cédric était toujours en vie et ils ont gagné la coupe. Il était encore vierge en attendant la bonne personne. Les rideaux autour de lui s'ouvrirent momentanément tandis que Madame Pomfresh et Albus Dumbledore passèrent à travers. Leur visage confirma le pire cauchemar d'Harry : c'est arrivé. Rien de tout cela n'était un rêve.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore doucement en s'appuyant contre la rambarde du lit, « te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Harry acquiesça, effrayé de dire quoi que ce soit à haute voix. « C'est bien. Il y a deux jours tu as transplané à la lisière de Poudlard, mais tu étais nu et inconscient. Nous ne sommes pas entièrement sûr de ce qui t'es arrivé pendant que Voldemort t'avais. Vois-tu, il n'y a pas d'indices de traumatismes physiques : pas de cicatrices ou de marques. »

Quelque chose s'éclaircit en Harry, alors qu'il regardait ses couvertures. Personne ne sait qu'il a été violé. Bien sûr, ils présument à juste titre qu'il a été torturé, mais ils ne savent pas précisément. Pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il dire à Dumbledore ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Pouvait-il le dire à qui que ce soit ? Il souhaitait que la décision ait été plus difficile, que plus d'une réponse ait retenu son attention.

« Je pense que c'était principalement des Crucio, Monsieur. » Dumbledore regardait Harry avec une grande inquiétude et Harry sentait son esprit essayer de le traîner dans ses souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé. Avec un grognement, Harry pensait aussi fort qu'il pouvait à voir ses parents dans le Miroir de Rised. Lentement, tout ce qu'il essayait de garder comme mauvais souvenirs s'en alla de son esprit et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « C'était le seul sort que j'ai reconnu, honnêtement. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils pendant un moment avant de décider qu'il voulait croire Harry et engagea la conversation avec Madame Pomfresh. Harry l'écoutait à peine alors qu'il se demandait si la douleur et la peine, le dégoût de soi et le chagrin, n'allait jamais disparaître.

* * *

 _Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle traduction, j'ai hâte de savoir ! :)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Petite nouveauté : j'ai maintenant une bêta ! Son nom est Sherkan Poontekins ! Je la remercie de tout cœur d'avoir corrigé mes chapitres, poutoux poutoux à elle !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Comme Dumbledore l'avait indiqué et Madame Pomfresh confirmé, il n'y avait pas de dommages physiques durables. Harry avait longuement songé à cela durant la nuit. Même s'il n'avait pas le désir de penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il savait que quelque chose devait avoir laissé une marque. L'occasionnel élancement de douleur qui courrait à travers lui était certainement quelque chose, de même que le léger tremblement de ses mains quand il les tendait ouvertes à la verticale. Mais il n'avait pas dit à Madame Pomfresh l'une ou l'autre de ces choses. Il lança un 'tempus', vit qu'il était seulement 2 heures du matin, et soupira. Il était certain que personne ne s'en souciait. Harry se fustigea avant d'envoyer ses jambes et ses bras dans tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre jusqu'à ce que le mouvement ne le fatigue.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui lui était arrivé et Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée non plus ; personne ne pouvait avancer quoi que ce soit. Il arrêta de s'agiter au moment où il pensa qu'il était toujours aussi impuissant qu'il ne l'avait été dans cette chambre.

Dumbledore ne l'avait pas sauvé, c'était évident. Dumbledore n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé : c'était encore évident. Harry frotta son visage. Il n'était pas le seul à être là. Pour une raison quelconque, Snape n'avait rien dit d'autre que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné d'être un Mangemort, aussi sûrement que Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis par-dessus. Alors qu'Harry dérivait dans le sommeil, il décida que Snape serait la première personne à qui il irait parler après que Madame Pomfresh ne l'ait libéré.

\- :- :- :- :-

Harry acquiesça d'un air hébété pendant que Dumbledore lui expliquait que, avec la disparition de Cédric et lui, ainsi que de l'incapacité du Ministère à retrouver le corps de ce dernier, l'école serait fermée plus tôt. Et par plus tôt, il voulait dire le jour-même. « Maintenant Harry, » dit Dumbledore gentiment, « je comprends ta réticence à discuter de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Cependant, tu sembles le supporter plutôt bien et comme nous l'avons constaté, tu n'es pas blessé physiquement. S'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ressens le besoin de rester ici, à l'infirmerie, pour une plus longue période… »

Harry secoua la tête, « Non, monsieur. Comme je le disais, c'était juste un peu de 'Crucio'. Ça ne fait même plus mal. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore perdirent leur éclat et Harry se demanda s'il savait. « Et bien, Harry, » Le directeur frappa maladroitement dans ses mains, « écris-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Levez-vous alors ! » cria Madame Pomfresh en entrant, « Allez voir un peu vos amis avant que le train ne parte ! » le chassa-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un faux sourire avant d'aller se promener en faisant de son mieux pour paraître bien. Il entra dans les cachots, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire, de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait besoin de savoir.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions et fut presque surpris quand le verrou s'ouvrit dans un clic. Il entra, déterminé à garder la tête haute, mais il se sentit faiblir quand il vit Snape et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Snape arrêta de noter les copies et se redressa un peu quand Harry entra. Il baissa lentement sa plume et se pencha en avant sur ses coudes, un regard curieux sur le visage. « Monsieur Potter, » il pointa du doigt une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Harry secoua la tête et refusa de se déplacer. « Je me trouve être très surpris d'avoir encore un emploi et de voir que vous m'honorez de votre insupportable présence… » Il fit à nouveau un signe vers la chaise.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris ? Vous et Dumbledore ne vous entendez pas bien ? » Harry vit beaucoup d'émotions différentes passer sur les traits de Snape. « Écoutez, Snape, je voudrais juste que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » répondit Snape. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qui est arrivé ? » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry sentit un picotement parcourir sa nuque. « Je peux très clairement voir que vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé, Potter. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Êtes-vous venu me cracher au visage avant de le dire à Dumbledore ? »

Harry secoua la tête, très confus de la direction qu'avait prise cette conversation. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de blessures physiques ? » demanda-t-il.

Snape eut un petit rire. « C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu me déranger ? Vous avez été soigné après chaque aller car personne ne veut baiser quelqu'un couvert de son propre sang et de pisse. » Snape secoua la tête. « Écoutez, Potter, si vous choisissez de ne pas le dire, ce que vous n'avez clairement pas fait, je ne vais pas le faire pour vous. »

Harry se sentait comme s'il était proche de crier. Le bâtard venait-il sérieusement d'en faire une blague ? « Je suppose que ce sera tout. » Il se retourna lentement, toujours pas certain que cette conversation soit réellement arrivée.

« Oh, et Potter, » le rappela Snape alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, « Rappelez à visage de cheval qu'elle sait où me trouver si votre personne, par un coup malheureux de Dieu, devient moins tolérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

« Visage de cheval ? » murmura Harry alors qu'il marchait vers la tour de Gryffondor. « Qui diable est visage de cheval ? »

\- :- :- :-

Harry était de retour chez les Dursley depuis quelques jours déjà avant que les choses ne commencent à se dégrader. Les surnoms étaient pour la plupart les mêmes que d'habitude - monstre anormal, déchet- jusqu'au troisième jour. Harry était accroupi dans le jardin soigneusement entretenu de sa tante, quand Dudley et ses amis vinrent l'ennuyer. « Hey, monstre ! » cria Dudley en s'approchant d'Harry.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus la respiration d'Harry s'accélérait. Il n'y a avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il pouvait les distancer s'il les prenait par surprise. « Alors, comment va ton petit-ami Potter ? demanda Dudley.

Harry arrêta son travail et leva le regard, « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Ton petit-ami. Cédric ! Oh Cédric! » Dudley se mit à rire. « Est-ce que c'est le bruit que tu fais quand il est dans ton cul ? »

Une vague de panique s'empara d'Harry. Comment Dudley pouvait-il savoir ? Que feraient son oncle et sa tante s'ils découvraient qu'il était un sale petit monstre qui avait couché avec tant d'hommes ? « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De m'entendre appeler son nom ? Tu te touches n'est-ce pas ? En t'imaginant à quel point je dois me sentir bien… » Il vit Dudley osciller et sauter sur lui.

« Ahhh ! » entendit-il crier sa tante depuis la cuisine. Les amis de Dudley les séparèrent et éloignèrent Dudley, assurant à Pétunia qu'il allait bien. Quand elle reprit sa respiration, elle se retourna vers Harry et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Toi ! » siffla-t-elle.

Harry s'était alors mis à rire quand elle avait fait cela. De sa position sur le sol, il comprenait complètement et réalisa que Snape était capable d'avoir un sens de l'humour. « Il a raison Pétunia. Tu as vraiment un visage de cheval. » Harry continuait à rire alors que le visage de sa tante était devenu rouge vif.

« Ce garçon ! Cet affreux, et pathétique garçon ! » Elle fit une pause pendant un moment et pinça ses lèvres en un sourire méchant. « Nous allons voir si Severus est aussi intelligent qu'il pense l'être si tu deviens SON problème. Allez, emballe tes affaires. »

Pétunia se pavanait devant la maison et commençait à chercher quelque chose. Harry git sur le sol un moment avant de lever précipitamment. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler Snape, pas moyen. Snape était un sorcier après tout : Harry ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir son propre téléphone. Mais que faire s'il en avait un ? Pétunia et Vernon pouvaient-il vraiment l'envoyer à Snape sans que Dumbledore ne les arrête ? Il se précipita dans sa chambre et espérait que s'il était assez silencieux, Pétunia pourrait juste oublier cette absurdité sur Snape.

Après seulement une demi-heure, Pétunia ouvrit sa porte et redressa son chemisier en entrant. « Puisque toi et Severus êtes si… intelligents et vous entendez si bien, il sera bientôt ici pour venir te chercher. Je me sens presque mal pour toi, Potter. Il était horrible étant enfant et il a à peine évolué depuis. Peut-être que son tempérament te fera du bien. » Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle sourit. « Peut-être que quand tu nous reviendras, tu seras plus reconnaissant pour tout ce que nous t'avons donné. Maintenant emballe tes affaires ! Il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce en faisant une grimace de dégoût et Harry tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il n'aurait pas dû la railler. Il se leva et se précipita sur la porte que sa tante avait si gentiment laissée ouverte et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose dans son estomac, il vomit encore et encore. Il prit un peu d'eau dans sa bouche et capta son propre reflet tandis qu'il relevait la tête avant de recracher l'eau. Son visage était exceptionnellement pâle et ses pommettes étaient saillantes. Puisqu'il n'avait pas un accès décent à la douche, ses cheveux étaient si gras qu'ils tenaient à plat sur sa tête pour une fois dans son existence.

Il s'éloigna de l'évier avec dégoût et retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. S'il avait tout dit à Dumbledore, il n'y aurait pas eu moyen qu'il soit en mesure de passer l'été avec Snape. Il aurait pu envoyer un hibou à ce moment-là. Il secoua la tête : passer un été avec Snape était mieux que si tout le monde savait.

A moins que Snape… Il fit une pause à mi-chemin du pliage de la chemise dans ses mains. Est-ce que Snape… voudra le faire à nouveau ? Il se détestait pour penser cela autant qu'il détestait la fascination qu'il éprouvait à cette possibilité. Peut-être que les choses seraient en quelque sorte meilleures. Bien sûr, Snape le détestait sérieusement, mais Harry allait seulement vivre avec un connard au lieu de trois. Une fois qu'il eût mis tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa malle - ce qu'il trouvait assez triste, étant donné qu'il pouvait rentrer tout ce qu'il possédait dans la malle- il la traîna dans les escaliers et la posa à côté de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le palier, la tête appuyée sur ses mains.

\- :- :- :-

Pétunia n'avait pas menti quand elle disait que Snape serait là bientôt puisqu'il arriva peu de temps après qu'Harry se soit assis. Au lieu de la requête habituelle « Garçon, va ouvrir la porte. », Pétunia répondit elle-même avec probablement le sourire le plus étrange qu'Harry ne l'ait jamais vu porter. « Severus », salua-t-elle.

« Tuny, » répondit-il. « Ne m'invites-tu pas à entrer ? » Harry sourit légèrement alors que sa tante s'éloignait de la porte et laissait son professeur détesté entrer. Snape regarda Harry, fronça les sourcils, et donna un bref signe de tête. « Peut-être un peu de thé, Pétunia ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper. »

Harry se leva alors qu'il les regardait se diriger vers la cuisine, incertain que ses yeux ne soient pas en train de lui jouer des tours. Ce n'était certainement pas le professeur Snape qu'il était accoutumé à voir. Ses cheveux noirs et graisseux étaient ramenés en l'air dans un… chignon, une barbe noire bordait sa mâchoire féroce et non nez était, eh bien, pas moins tordu, mais pas tout à fait disgracieux. Et au lieu des robes qu'il portait habituellement, il avait une chemise kaki avec les manches retroussées. Cela l'étourdit, mais il sentait qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage auparavant. Il creusa dans sa cervelle à essayer de comprendre où et en prit conscience comme une claque dans le visage. Snape avait enlevé son glamour quand il… et c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait.

« Vous venez, Potter ? » cria Snape depuis la cuisine.

Harry déglutit et entra. Snape et Pétunia étaient assis à table l'un en face l'autre, étant clairement en train d'avoir la conversation la plus plaisante qu'il ne les ait jamais vu avoir, l'un ou l'autre. « Heu… » dit Harry, « Vous vous entendez bien vous deux ? »

Snape leva les yeux et Pétunia siffla. « Nous avons grandi ensemble, Potter » claqua Snape. « Nous avons la capacité d'avoir une conversation agréable une fois tous les dix ans. » Harry retint son souffle alors qu'il sentait la tension monter. « Asseyez-vous, » ordonna Snape.

Harry passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, décidant à côté de qui s'asseoir. Il choisit Rogue afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas le regarder. « Alors, comment est-ce que ça va marcher ? » marmonna Harry.

Snape grogna, « A la demande de cette chère Pétunia, vous allez déménager avec moi. Ma résidence est assez proche. Maintenant, Pétunia m'a assuré qu'elle vous accueillera à nouveau quand vous serez lassé de ma présence. N'est-ce pas Tuny ? »

Pétunia grimaça, « Et Severus m'a assuré qu'il ne va pas te tuer accidentellement dans un excès de rage ou te transformer en… en tout ce qu'il est. »

« Pédale, tafiole… » commença à compléter Snape.

« Salaud de Mangemort ! » cria-t-elle. Harry les regardait se fusiller du regard et discuter silencieusement. « Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais pensé du mal de toi parce que tu es gay. C'est tout le reste de toi que je déteste. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Sur cette note, » il se leva et indiqua à Harry d'en faire de même. « Passe le bonjour à Vernon. Potter appellera chaque semaine. » Harry suivit Snape aussi lentement que possible, dans l'espoir de retarder l'inévitable. Snape ouvrit la porte et poussa Harry à travers elle avant de prendre sa malle. Harry se retourna, irrité d'avoir été poussé et il mourut encore une fois en voyant Snape embrasser la joue de sa tante qui lui frappa le bras. Il se retourna et s'éloigna de la scène gênante. Il n'y avait pas de voiture supplémentaire garée aux alentours, donc Snape dut transplaner. Harry n'avait pas hâte de le faire.

Snape passa devant lui et continua sa route. Harry se précipita après lui, marchant aussi vite que possible en pensant qu'ils allaient chercher un point de transplanage. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'ils entraient dans un quartier plus moderne, plus urbain, du Surrey. Les habitations étaient des maisons de ville, tassées les une contre les autres avec peu d'espace entre elles. Il suivit Snape au pied de l'une des maisons et pensa qu'ils devaient certainement être là pour utiliser une cheminette.

Snape retira ses chaussures quand ils entrèrent et Harry soupira. A chaque pas, tout cela devenait plus réel. « Il y a une chambre de réserve à l'étage, deuxième à droite. Déballez vos merdes et revenez ici. » Harry regarda l'escalier alors que Snape le fixait et il pensa ne pas le faire. « Pourquoi ne bougez-vous pas ? » hurla Snape.

Harry soupira. Cela ne valait vraiment pas la peine de pousser l'homme à bout tout de suite. Le couloir en haut de l'escalier était étroit, mais charmant. Contrairement à la maison de sa tante, qui était terriblement ennuyeuse, il y avait de la vie. Les murs étaient d'un agréable blanc-cassé et il y avait des tableaux sur eux. Harry poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, effrayé que ce soit épouvantable.

Il laissa sa malle à la porte et entra lentement. La chambre avait des teintes bleues et blanc-cassé avec une grande fenêtre à l'opposé de lui. A sa droite était placé un immense lit sur un châssis en métal noir, la couette était de même couleur et il y avait un assortiment d'oreillers bleus déposé dessus. Il y avait une table de chevet des deux côtés, en bois noir pour assortir. A sa gauche se trouvait un grand bureau noir avec différents papiers dessus et une étagère. A côté de la porte se tenait une armoire en bois noir. Harry sourit - c'était honnêtement la plus belle chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue et c'était la sienne. Il courut vers sa malle et déballa rapidement ses affaires pour les placer dans l'armoire, sur le bureau ou l'étagère. La chambre ne semblait pas très différente une fois qu'il eut terminé puisqu'il n'avait pas amené grand-chose, mais il se sentait bien.

Ne voulant pas mettre Snape en colère, Harry se hâta de retourner en bas des escaliers et alla dans la direction où il avait vu l'homme aller. Harry le trouva assis dans un canapé blanc… « Voilà un beau canapé, Monsieur. Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait les meubles. Tout était blanc et la pièce était impeccable.

« C'est un Adler : du velours. Il désigna une chaise en face de lui. Harry était heureux qu'il y ait la grande table basse entre eux lorsque Snape se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Maintenant Potter, puisque je n'ai guère envie de votre compagnie, j'apprécierais clairement des vacances calmes. Je pense que, à un moment donné, nous allons devoir avoir une conversation très sérieuse sur ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du trimestre. Je vais vous donner une opportunité, de votre choix, pour émettre vos griefs contre moi et après vous surmonterez cela. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Je ne peux pas surmonter ça, espèce d'idiot ! » siffla-t-il.

Snape hocha la tête. « Vous le ferez avec le temps. En sachant que j'ai une… fâcheuse tendance à être… physiquement abrasif*, je suggère fortement que vous gardiez cela pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous régliez ça. » Il ferma les yeux et grogna. « Si vous avez réellement fait votre travail d'été, je le vérifierai… si vous le souhaitez. Bon sang, je pourrais même vous apprendre quelques nouveaux sorts aussi longtemps que vous ne m'irritez pas. »

Harry sourit presque à cela, mais il doutait sérieusement du fait que Snape ferait cela sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Et puis il repensa aux paroles de sa tante. « Vous êtes gay ? »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « Je me fiche que nous soyons en vacances ou que vous soyez dans ma maison. Et je me fiche que vous me voyiez actuellement dans un cadre non-professionnel et vivant ma vie comme je l'entends. Vous allez, toujours, sans exception, vous référez à moi en disant Monsieur ou Professeur. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry. « Tante pétunia a dit que vous étiez gay. » Il ne voulait pas réellement que Snape réponde à cette question. La possibilité que Snape pouvait avoir aimé à un certain degré ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Je suis une fervente pédale, Potter. Avez-vous hérité de la cruauté de votre père à propos de cela ? » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Oh non, ce n'est pas ça ? Ca l'est ? »

Harry se tortilla sous le regard de Snape. « Non, c'est juste… Je veux dire… Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles. Vous aimez les hommes. »

Snape se redressa comme s'il avait été giflé. « Je vais vous arrêter tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles. Je vous ai violé. » Harry grimaça et ne remarqua même pas son haussement d'épaule. « Je vous ai violé, Potter, » répéta-t-il. « Appelez les choses comme elles ne le sont pas leur donnent simplement du pouvoir. Puisque cela semble difficile pour vous, je vais vous pousser tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vous le disiez. »

« D'accord ! Peu importe ! » cassa Harry. « Vous aimez les hommes. Vous m'avez vu nu, vous étiez même en moi ! » Harry sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à continuer de crier mais Snape le devança.

Harry fut surpris lorsque l'homme tendit la main et saisit le devant de sa chemise. Quelque chose naquit alors en Harry : Snape l'avait averti de ne pas le pousser. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent comme s'il anticipait un coup mais Snape se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse sentir son souffle. « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Potter ? Vous voulez que je vous dise que vous étiez fantastique afin de flatter votre égo ? Peut-être que vous aimeriez entendre que je désire votre insupportable personne sous moi, parce que cela a été très amusant ? » Il poussa Harry avec tant de force qu'il tomba sur le fauteuil. « Être gay ne fait pas de moi un pervers. Ce qui est arrivé était… et bien, regrettable ne le décrit pas assez bien. Sortez ! Sortez de ma vue ! » Harry se remit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans les escaliers, tenant compte de l'avertissement précédent de Snape sur la violence physique.

Il entra dans sa chambre en courant et claqua la porte derrière lui. Une crainte qu'il n'avait pas prévue le balaya. Comme lorsque Vernon était en colère contre lui, Harry se redressa contre le mur face à la porte, lui-même disposé à faire preuve de vigilance jusqu'à ce que les choses puissent se calmer.

* * *

 _Review please, trop envie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà le prochain chapitre ! Merci encore à ma chère bêta pour me l'avoir corrigé ! :)_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le réveil sur la table de chevet ne lui montra 6h qu'Harry décida que Snape devait s'être calmé. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'excuse : Snape méritait chaque mot. Il se glissa dans les escaliers puis dans la cuisine. Snape était appuyé contre le comptoir en sirotant un café, pendant que quelque chose cuisait dans une poêle. Harry ouvrit la bouche, pensant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. « Ne vous excusez pas auprès de moi. » dit Snape. Harry déglutit péniblement, pensant que ce dernier voudrait riposter. « S'excuser est une faiblesse. Je punirai les faiblesses. »

Harry hocha la tête, complètement confus. Il avait mis Snape vraiment en colère et bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'excuser, l'homme voudrait sûrement des excuses. « Ok. Heu, voulez-vous que je vous aide avec quoi que ce soit ? » Snape le regarda en prenant une autre gorgée de café.

« Non. » Snape hocha la tête vers la table et il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre qu'il lui était dit de s'asseoir. La table était… eh bien, tout ce que pouvait dire Harry était qu'elle était juste une dalle rectangulaire en bois sur des pieds métalliques et entourée de chaises blanches. « C'est une pièce très chère, Potter. » dit Snape tandis qu'Harry tirait une chaise et s'asseyait. « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure d'identifier ce qui est à la mode ou non. » Harry soupira en pensant à cela : clairement, Snape voulait dire cela comme une insulte. « Pour continuer notre conversation de tout à l'heure… »

Harry ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Cela n'allait être plaisant en aucune façon. « J'attends de vous que vous mangiez ce que je vous cuisine ou que vous vous nourrissiez vous-même. D'habitude, je cuisine le soir, mais les repas le long du reste de la journée sont de votre responsabilité. Je ne suis pas votre parent. Gardez vos propres horaires de repas et faites comme vous voulez. Les seules choses que je vous demande sont de ne pas utiliser la magie dans la maison et de me laisser tranquille. » Snape s'éloigna du comptoir et mit sa tasse de café dans l'évier, avant de passer à tout ce qui était à sa portée. Harry voulut protester à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser la magie ? Snape ne lui avait-il pas proposé de lui enseigner plus de sorts seulement quelques heures auparavant ? Cependant, Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école de toute façon.

Le plat que Snape plaça devant lui le tira de ses pensées. Il avait l'air bien et sentait bon. Ce serait beaucoup d'efforts de simplement empoisonner une personne, alors Harry était sûr qu'il était sans danger de manger. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Snape place un verre d'eau devant chacun d'eux avant de prendre sa fourchette. Cependant, il la reposa rapidement quand il vit Snape baisser la tête et fermer les yeux. Était-il réellement en train de prier ? Snape se retourna vers lui et roula des yeux. « Ma mère était très religieuse, Potter. Il est toujours sage d'être reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez. »

Harry acquiesça et vérifia sa nourriture : poulet, pommes de terre, épinards, quelque chose de blanc et friable. « Donc, je ne suis autorisé à utiliser aucune magie alors ? » demanda Harry entre deux bouchées.

Snape le regarda avec dégoût alors qu'il mâchait. Avant de répondre à Harry, il prit une gorgée de son eau et tapota ses lèvres. « Le hangar à l'arrière est protégé pour cela. Si je vous laisse y entrer, vous pourrez faire de la magie. À l'heure actuelle, cela ne semble pas être dans mon meilleur intérêt. » Harry pensait à argumenter. S'il pouvait utiliser la magie dans le hangar, pratiquer des sorts, alors il devrait vraiment le faire. « De toute évidence, ce n'est pas à votre goût. Si vous avez fini vos devoirs à ma satisfaction, je vous donnerais un après-midi pour travailler des sorts à chaque potion que vous brasserez correctement pour moi. »

Harry ralentit sa façon de manger tandis qu'il prenait l'offre en considération. Il pourrait finir ses devoirs assez rapidement, mais il ne pourra probablement jamais brasser quoi que ce soit au goût de Snape. Il ne remarqua pas que Snape était parti. Ce fut seulement quand il eut fini qu'il se décida à lever les yeux de son assiette et se rendit compte que le repas de Snape était posé là, à moitié mangé, l'homme nulle part en vue.

Ne voulant pas paraître ingrat, Harry nettoya tous les plats excepté l'assiette que Snape avait laissée. C'était une bonne offre. Même si Harry brassait seulement une potion correctement et n'avait qu'un jour de pratique de sorts avec Snape, l'homme avait prouvé qu'il était intelligent et puissant. S'il ne l'était pas, Harry n'aurait pas pu être là, il n'aurait même pas pu être en vie. Puisque Snape était parti, Harry prit un moment pour explorer l'étage inférieur de la maison. Il y avait en réalité juste la cuisine, le living room, et des toilettes. Il n'osa pas vérifier les autres chambres de l'étage, et passa plus qu'assez de temps à regarder sa chambre ce jour-là.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Harry essaya d'ignorer la sensation de malaise dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire de Snape qu'il était un tel pervers ou qu'il serait capable de le blesser à nouveau... Un pervers touchait les petits enfants : il n'était définitivement pas un petit enfant. Et Dumbledore avait été arriviste. Snape avait probablement menti quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Dumbledore savait et Snape n'avait pas eu d'ennuis- Harry était certain de cela.

Il passa ses doigts sur le canapé. Il était doux, tout comme la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis. Les murs étaient blancs, mais Harry pensait qu'ils pourraient avoir une teinte rose de temps en temps. Le mur derrière le canapé était en réalité simplement une grande bibliothèque. Il était difficile pour lui de croire que quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de livres, mais la bibliothèque était presque entièrement pleine. Dans le coin, près d'une grande fenêtre, était placé un piano à queue, à la surprise d'Harry. Il effleura doucement les touches de ses doigts, prenant garde à ne pas réellement appuyer sur l'une d'elles. Peut-être que Snape en jouait ? Une demi-heure passa tandis qu'Harry touchait les touches en essayant d'imaginer quels sons elles pouvaient produire. Snape n'était toujours pas revenu.

Harry soupira, se demandant s'il avait à nouveau mis l'homme en colère, et se sentit submergé par sa propre odeur. Pourquoi Snape ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait besoin d'une douche ! Il renifla à nouveau et sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Il était là, vivant dans la plus belle maison qu'il n'avait jamais vue avec un homme qui le méprisait, et il était puant et sale. Il monta les escaliers deux par deux, attrapa des vêtements de rechange et essaya d'ouvrir les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qui était ouverte. La salle de bain était, heureusement, la porte à côté de la sienne.

La salle d'eau était tout aussi bien que le reste de la maison. Des luminaires métalliques chics et une douche à tomber. Harry enclencha la douche et regarda la chute d'eau un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de prendre une douche et ne serait probablement jamais aussi excité à nouveau.

L'eau coulait sur lui pendant qu'il se savonnait rapidement. Il avait évité la douche chez les Dursley : aucune quantité de bain n'aurait pu le faire se sentir moins sale, dégoûtant. De toute évidence, Snape utilisait cette salle de bain : il y avait un rasoir, du shampoing et du savon sur l'étagère. Il ramassa le shampoing et l'examina. Normalement, il utilisait juste du savon pour ses cheveux mais cette chose semblait bien et il devait l'admettre, les cheveux de Snape était plus agréable à regarder maintenant qu'il s'était détendu. Il en mit une noisette sur ses cheveux, massa doucement son cuir chevelu en essayant de comprendre à quoi correspondait l'odeur. Il y avait quelques notes d'agrumes et… peut-être était-ce de la lavande ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela sentait fantastiquement bon.

Après s'être entièrement lavé avec le shampoing et le savon, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas d'excuses pour rester sous la douche et ne voulait certainement pas être un gaspilleur. Avec la serviette enroulée fermement autour de sa taille, il se fixa dans le miroir. Il avait encore l'air terriblement pâle. Les bouteilles sur le petit comptoir le surprirent : hydratant, mousse à raser, un autre rasoir, un rince-bouche, et une Eau de Cologne. Il prit l'Eau de Cologne et en vaporisa devant son visage. Son excitation fut immédiate et intense et il faillit faire tomber la bouteille en la reposant.

Ne voulant pas laisser Snape continuer de penser qu'il était un plouc, Harry enfila son pantalon de Poudlard et un simple t-shirt blanc. L'homme le déroutait vraiment. Il était toujours aussi rude et froid que jamais, toujours propre et superficiel. Mais comme Harry l'avait lentement découvert, il était aussi sophistiqué et même… charmant. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Harry attrapa son livre de potions et alla en bas pour attendre Snape.

\- :- :- :-

Harry tira la couette plus près de lui en essayant de se blottir dedans, puis sauta hors du lit. Ce n'était pas normal : il s'était endormi sur le fauteuil en bas, tout habillé, mais se réveillait dans son lit en boxer et en t-shirt. Une colère aveuglante l'envahit et il courut en bas, pas encore habillé. Il trouva Snape assis sur le canapé et l'approcha, entièrement disposé à crier jusqu'à en être enroué, mais il fut encore une fois arrêté. Il y avait une entaille sur le menton de Snape et il avait le bras en écharpe.

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de ses copies ; il corrigeait. « Utilisez des mots, Potter, » dit-il.

« Eh bien, vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry. Snape leva un sourcil. « Monsieur ? »

« Bien Potter, » répondit le potionniste. « Pendant la dernière guerre, le directeur a formé cette organisation- l'Ordre du Phoenix- pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons eu une réunion hier soir. Maintenant, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous aviez l'intention de me dire à l'origine ?»

Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point Snape semblait fatigué et ennuyé. Il était allé à une réunion avec Dumbledore, était revenu blessé, et parlait comme s'il s'ennuyait ? « Je me suis endormi ici et me suis réveillé dans mon lit, sans pantalon, » siffla Harry.

Snape haussa les épaules. « Vous vous êtes endormi sur un meuble couteux. Je n'aime pas vraiment voir votre bave sur ce que je possède. Je suppose que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance pour enlever votre pantalon alors ? Peut-être qu'il serait plus prudent pour vous de ne pas vous endormir dans des lieux où vous ne devez pas être. »

Chaque fois qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour crier, cela restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il était en colère que Snape ait… quoi ? Il se sentait violé. Pourtant, il regarda le bras de l'homme dans l'écharpe et se rappela qu'il l'avait emporté à l'étage, blessé. La colère mourut. « N'enlevez jamais mon pantalon à nouveau. » Harry se retourna, pensant que la conversation était finie, et s'en alla prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Vous oubliez quelque chose, Potter » l'appela Snape. Harry se retourna lentement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi l'homme faisait allusion. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous ait capturé ? » demanda Snape doucement. Harry secoua la tête et entra dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas conscient que Snape l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main ferme à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. « Dites-moi ce que je vous ai fait, Potter. »

Harry essaya de se tortiller hors de la portée de son professeur, mais il se rendit compte que ses efforts étaient vains. « Nous avons baisé, » siffla Harry alors qu'il était devenu de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Dans un mouvement rapide, Snape plaqua son visage contre la table et Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors que ses os se fracturèrent.

« Mauvaise réponse. » Snape le conduisit hors de la maison, dans le hangar à l'arrière. Harry sentit les larmes, la morve et le sang couler sur son visage ; il savait qu'il était écroulé émotionnellement. Les choses étaient censées être différentes, meilleures. Mais sa tante ne l'avait-elle pas mis en garde ? Elle avait dit que Snape était cruel et méchant.

Il sentit un éclair blanc et chaud de magie passer sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que la douleur et le sang avaient disparu. « Vous apprendrez bientôt que les os et la chair guérissent rapidement et que je n'ai aucune réserve à vous briser et à vous guérir encore et encore. Je vous ai dit que la faiblesse serait punie. » Harry étouffa le sanglot qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait rien d'acceptable dans le fait que Snape lui brise les os pour le plaisir. « Si vous voulez me frapper en retour, vous êtes libre d'y aller. » Harry releva la tête et ses narines se dilatèrent.

Il se déchaîna et envoya son poing dans le nez de Snape avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, mais le craquement de son nez brisé ne lui donna pas autant de joie ou de réconfort qu'il avait prévu. « Ce fut pathétique, Potter, » murmura Snape en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son nez, le forçant à se remettre en place sans magie. « Nous le ferons tous les matins jusqu'à ce que votre réponse soit satisfaisante. »

Harry sentit son corps trembler et essaya de ne pas commencer à vomir. Ce n'était pas juste, rien de tout cela n'était juste. Snape renifla et mit un doigt sous son nez pour arrêter l'écoulement de morve qui avait commencé. « Pourquoi ne guérissez-vous pas cela ? » demanda Harry. « Et votre bras ? » Harry s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche qu'il pouvait trouver, alors que Snape ouvrait un tiroir sur le mur opposé pour en sortir un bout de tissu. Il couvrit son nez avec et pencha sa tête vers l'avant. Le tissu tourna lentement au rouge alors que le plus âgé essayait d'arrêter le saignement, forçant Harry à fermer les yeux pour éviter de regarder. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le sang : l'aspect et l'odeur de celui-ci était repoussants.

Il sentit une poignée de main ferme sur son épaule et regarda Snape. « Allez, Potter. » Celui-ci le tira sur ses pieds. Harry remarqua à peine le chemin du retour à la maison ou le pain grillé que Snape lui donna à manger. Quand l'envie de pleurer le quitta enfin, il se pencha en direction de son professeur et attendit que l'homme ne lève le regard d'une autre copie. Snape ne le fit pas, toutefois il haussa un sourcil. Harry secoua la tête tout ce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir dire avait disparu. « Possédez-vous des vêtements décents, Potter ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit le jeune gryffondor en baissant le regard sur la table. La conversation prit fin sur cela et Harry n'avait pas envie d'essayer de la redémarrer. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et commença les longs devoirs de Potions que Snape lui avait donné.

\- :- :- :-

Harry ne vit pas Snape pendant des jours. L'homme avait laissé entendre que Dumbledore lui avait donné une tâche à faire et n'était pas revenu depuis. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment. Il avait terminé ses devoirs d'été et même appelé sa tante le jour convenu. Comprendre Snape ne l'intéressait pas. Harry avait prit quelques livres sur les sorts défensifs et les arts sombres de la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait pas prendre le livre sur les arts sombres au début, aussi fascinant soit-il. À la base, il était juste parti à la recherche du sort de guérison que Snape avait utilisé sur son visage. La guérison ne fonctionnait pas comme cela en temps normal : il aurait dû avoir besoin de potions pour soigner un nez cassé, mais Snape n'avait même pas utilisé sa baguette. Alors il recherchait dans tous les livres mis à sa disposition.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir essayer l'exercice de Snape sans mauvaise humeur et manque de respect, mais il essaierait. Cela faisait quatre jours que Rogue avait disparu quand Harry le fit finalement.

Il se fixa lui-même dans le miroir de la salle de bains, juste après avoir prit une douche, toujours en serviette. « Tu as… » Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu as été violé » murmura-t-il. Il avait imaginé qu'une vague de soulagement allait le submerger, qu'il se sentirait mieux, mais en réalité il ne ressentait rien du tout.

Il s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'une chemise propre avant de descendre pour travailler sur sa lecture. Après avoir lu de nombreux sorts capables de torturer, mutiler ou tuer, il tomba finalement sur le sort qu'il cherchait. 'Ossiocrae'. Ce n'était pas exactement sans danger de l'utiliser, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre, mais Snape ne semblait pas avoir eu de problème. Le livre disait qu'il marchait principalement en canalisant le noyau latent d'une personne. « Noyau latent ? » murmura Harry. « Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que le noyau latent ? ». Il ferma brusquement le livre et retourna à la bibliothèque.

Au cours des deux heures suivantes, il trouva au moins dix livres qui mentionnaient ce concept de la magie latente et supposa que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie accidentelle, mais cela était loin d'être une vraie réponse. Il n'avait pas remarqué Snape entrer et regarder les livres qu'il avait jeté autour.

« Potter, » dit Snape. « Je vois que vous avez pris un intérêt académique à quelque chose pour une fois dans votre éducation pathétique. » Harry ne disait rien tandis que Snape passa à côté de lui, attrapa un livre sur l'étagère la plus haute et le lui tendit. « Je crois que cela répondra à vos questions sur la magie latente. Je vous ai pris certaines choses alors que j'étais à Londres. J'espère qu'elles seront à votre goût. » Harry baissa les yeux vers le livre dans ses mains tandis que Snape le laissa et il sentit une vague d'énergie.

Pensant qu'il serait mieux de rester hors du chemin de Snape, il prit son livre et monta dans sa chambre. Il mit l'ouvrage sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers son lit soigneusement fait et le regarda avec admiration. Il y avait quatre grands sacs de magasins posés sur le lit. Il se précipita et commença à les déballer. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent : dix t-shirts, la moitié à col rond, l'autre moitié en col en V quatre pantalons, un noir, un en jean délavé et au style usé, un bleu foncé, et un jaune d'or sept chemises- trois en blanc, noir et bleu marine, deux rayées à manches courtes, deux à carreaux à manches longues une veste en tweed une paire de baskets et une paire de mocassins et enfin un assortiment de chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Il tria tout dans l'armoire avec un large sourire.

Quand il eut fini, il se pencha sur la garde-robe et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Lui et Snape avaient été absolument horribles l'un envers l'autre, mais Snape se souciait assez de lui pour lui acheter des vêtements. Dès qu'il eut cessé de pleurer, il mit le jean délavé et l'un des t-shirts avec le col en V et commença à lire le livre que Snape lui avait montré. Il prit la peine de prendre des notes en lisant ce livre. L'auteur était heureusement direct. Harry termina finalement le chapitre à 2h du matin et il relut ses notes.

Le noyau latent était l'endroit d'où la magie accidentelle venait. Lorsque les adultes avaient le contrôle sur le noyau manifeste, ils perdaient la capacité de diriger facilement la magie du sol- qui était principalement ce qu'utilisait la magie latente. Certaines personnes entraînées à l'occlumencie avancée avaient redécouvert l'accès au noyau latent. **Est-ce que Snape sait pratiquer l'occlumencie ?** Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'un sorcier puisse utiliser leur noyau latent sur eux-mêmes ou pour leur propre bien. Cela devait être utilisé sur d'autres. **Est** **-ce la raison pour laquelle Snape n'a pas guéri son nez quand je l'ai cassé ?**

Harry entendit un crashdans l'escalier et passa la tête par la porte. Étaient-ils attaqués ? À sa grande surprise, Snape poussait un homme plutôt attrayant dans sa chambre et Harry savait qu'il devait aller au lit. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par Snape prenant un amant. Il n'était pas dérangé ou consterné, il était… Il respira bruyamment tout en essayant d'identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Snape se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant Harry. « Tu ne viens pas ? », cria une voix.

« Dans un instant, » répondit le potionniste alors qu'il poussait Harry dans sa chambre. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là Potter. Peut-être que j'aurais dû donner plus de considération à votre vie ici. Il ne restera pas longtemps. Nous parlerons dans la matinée. »

Après que Snape soit parti et ait fermé la porte, Harry s'assit contre elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui. Il l'avait dit le matin même : Snape l'avait violé. Mais il était tellement confus ! Snape avait fait cela bien, c'était la meilleure chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais senti de sa vie, comme il l'avait promis. C'était sa virginité, c'était un viol, mais c'était incroyable à la fois. Il entendit quelques murmures et grognements provenant de la chambre de Snape et il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. C'était tellement, tellement immoral de se sentir de cette façon, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait se pardonner.

Â peine une demi-heure plus tard, Harry entendit la porte de Snape s'ouvrir, puis quelques pas dans l'escalier avant que ce ne soit la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il se releva du sol, pensant qu'il pourrait aussi bien essayer de dormir et se réveilla plus tard, quand il entendit la porte grincer. « Vous êtes réveillé ? » murmura Snape.

« Ouais » murmura Harry en retour.

La lumière s'alluma et Snape entra. « Nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de chuchoter, Potter. » Harry acquiesça et se balança un peu alors qu'ils continuaient de se tenir debout les pieds écartés, se regardant l'un l'autre. « J'ai eu une soirée plutôt désagréable et je voulais juste une relaxation. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Il était sec et poli, exactement ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. « Ça vous dérange si j'utilise mon moment libre de cris maintenant, monsieur ? » demanda Harry. Il regarda son professeur de haut en bas en silence : clairement Snape pensait qu'Harry serait endormi, sinon il ne serait pas venu en boxer. Lentement, ce dernier hocha la tête. « Je l'ai dit ce matin, que vous… m'avez violé. Que tous… m'avaient violé. Vous… Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait comme ça ? Je ferme les yeux et je sens vos doigts effleurer ma peau, vos lèvres. La sensation que cela donnait… la façon dont vous vous êtes senti. Dieu ! C'était incroyable ! Et c'est mal, c'est tellement mal ! » Harry arrêta de crier un instant pour reprendre son souffle. « Et après vous ramenez un mec à la maison. Aujourd'hui, vous m'avez acheté des vêtements, de beaux vêtements. Il y a quelques jours, vous avez fracassé mon visage et m'avez guéri. Et aujourd'hui, vous ramenez un mec ! »

Snape croisa les bras et se balança légèrement, clairement mal à l'aise. « J'ai rendu cela bon parce que c'est la façon dont le sexe est censé être. Le sexe est bon. Quand cela vous fait souffrir ou que vous ne le voulez pas, c'est un viol. Fin de la discussion. C'est sain pour vous d'être curieux. Je veux juste que vous ne soyez pas curieux avec moi. Dumbledore voudrait voir mes fesses revenir à Azkaban. »

Harry serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si ça devait être vous ? » cria-t-il. « Et si je passe le reste de ma vie à vouloir vomir chaque fois que quelqu'un pense ne serait-ce qu'à me toucher ? Sauf vous ! Je n'étais pas une sale pute quand vous m'avez touché ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas une sale pute, Potter, » cria Snape en retour. « Et très franchement, je sais qu'il y a certaines putes très agréables, ne soyez pas impoli. Cela ne vous rend pas sale. Être sexué ne vous rend pas sale. Les seuls qui sont sales sont ceux qui vous ont violé. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Snape le devança. « Oui Potter, même moi. Vous voulez des relations sexuelles avec moi parce que vous pensez que je suis sans danger. Un jour, vous trouverez quelqu'un, rassurez-vous. Si cela doit être moi, disons que vous allez attendre un bon moment. » Ils tombèrent dans un silence naturel qu'ils n'avaient pas le désir de rompre. Finalement, Snape se racla la gorge. « J'ai d'autres moyens pour libérer le stress et faire face. A l'avenir, je suis certain de les utiliser. Il semblerait qu'il serait sage de vous les enseigner à vous aussi. »

Quand Snape se tourna pour partir, Harry s'avança vers lui. Il y avait probablement quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de dire, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Harry tira doucement sur le bras de Snape et attendit qu'il se tourne. « Voulez-vous me frapper à nouveau, Potter ? » murmura celui-ci. Harry secoua la tête et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« Merci, monsieur. J'apprécie. »

* * *

 _Reviews svp :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci encore une fois à Sherkan Poontekins, ma chère bêta, pour sa correction en un temps record ^^_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla plus tard ce jour-là, il était près de midi. Il roula sur le ventre et soupira. Il se sentait épuisé. Mettre les choses au clair avec Snape au milieu de la nuit était éreintant pour tous les deux. Il grogna, il avait fait culpabiliser Snape en lui faisant promettre de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles dans sa propre maison. Qui faisait cela ? Quel type de personne pouvait être aussi épouvantable avec quelqu'un qui l'avait recueilli ?

Harry se dirigea dans la salle de bains perdu dans ses propres pensées. Peut-être qu'il laisserait Snape regarder ses devoirs et qu'il accepterait son offre en potions. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées alors qu'il entra et alla faire pipi ; l'abattant était levé, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi alors qu'il se tenait là, les yeux fermés. Il entendit un grognement derrière lui et sursauta.

« Il y a des fois comme cela où je pense qu'il pourrait en fait y avoir des putains de choses qui ne vont pas avec vous » entendit-il son professeur dire. Ces mots le ramenèrent entièrement à la réalité. Harry avait lentement arrêté de toquer avant d'entrer dans une pièce, étant donné l'absence prolongée de Snape, et maintenant il avait vraiment bousillé les choses. Comme si leur conversation de ce matin n'avait pas été assez maladroite, il était entré et avait fait pipi sans se rendre compte que Snape était sous la douche.

« Ouais, euh… Je suis un peu inquiet que vous me preniez pour un dingue en ce moment même, monsieur, » murmura Harry. Il se retourna pour pouvoir voir Snape et le regretta instantanément. Le potionniste se tenait sous la douche, dos à Harry. Les cicatrices sur son dos et le haut de ses cuisses semblaient être pour la plupart en train de disparaitre et la peau était de la même pâleur que le visage. Ce fut la définition musculaire qui frappa Harry. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure » Harry se racla la gorge.

Snape se raidit un instant avant de shampouiner ses cheveux. « Ceci est une conversation que nous pouvons avoir plus tard, à condition que vous ayez fini de regarder fixement mes fesses. » dit-il dans un élan inhabituel, la voix peinée. Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis hocha la tête. Il prit sa brosse à dent sur l'évier, l'humidifia, et étala un peu de dentifrice dessus. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne regardait pas Snape, il pensait que rester une minute de plus serait bon… ou très irritant, ce qui semblait amusant. Snape grogna de nouveau.

Une bulle de peur s'empara de lui quand l'aîné arrêta la douche et sortit. Peut-être qu'irriter Snape quelques heures après lui avoir crié dessus n'était pas une bonne idée. Snape allait-il à nouveau lui casser la figure ? Il bougea simplement les yeux lorsque ce dernier attrapa sa brosse à dents, le dentifrice et commença à se brosser les dents. Harry se pencha pour cracher, ne voulant rien de plus que la situation qu'il avait créée. Il aimait le contrarier et, après leur dispute, il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans le fait de faire ressurgir le Snape auquel il était habitué- le cruel, l'insensible. Peut-être que si son professeur lui faisait nettoyer des chaudrons, il se sentirait plus normal. Ou peut-être était-ce le conflit qui le faisait se sentir normal ?

Snape choisit également ce moment pour cracher et Harry savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il recula et attendit qu'il eut fini de cracher avant de se pencher en avant. C'était petit, irritant et cela amusait clairement son vis-à-vis. Il saisit le flacon de bain de bouche, se versa un bouchon et pensa avoir gagné, cette fois. Quand il le porta à ses lèvres, Snape attrapa son poignet et arracha le bouchon de sa main. Le gryffondor ferma les yeux et sentit sa main trembler un peu, alors que Snape se rinçait la bouche. « Merci Potter » ricana-t-il, « il aurait été terriblement incommode que je le fasse moi-même. »

Harry secoua la tête, ne sachant pas s'il était amusé ou en colère. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les bras, trop têtu pour simplement partir. Snape étala de la crème hydratante sur sa peau et passa un peigne dans ses cheveux mi-longs avant de les tirer vers le haut. Harry mordit sa lèvre et regarda : comment faisait-il pour faire tenir sa serviette aussi bas sur ses hanches sans qu'elle ne tombe ? Il renifla sans s'en rendre compte l'eau de Cologne que Snape avait vaporisé et déplaça ses mains pour qu'elles reposent sur ses hanches. Le professeur sourit à nouveau et heurta l'épaule d'Harry en passant. « Merci pour l'aide, Potter. »

\- :- :- :-

Harry s'habilla rapidement de ses nouveaux vêtements et descendit à l'étage, ses devoirs à la main. Il jeta ses papiers sur la table et s'attaqua au réfrigérateur. Chaque matin, il faisait un œuf frit, des toasts et prenait quelques morceaux de bacon : pas nécessairement parce c'était ce qu'il aimait manger, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Snape entra alors qu'Harry s'occupait de son œuf et se prépara une tasse de café. Son jean était réparé et effiloché d'une manière qui faisait penser à Harry qu'il l'avait acheté comme cela et, au lieu d'une chemise, il portait un t-shirt à un col V couleur saumon. Il était tellement décontracté... Harry essayait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire alors qu'il s'asseyait et commençait à manger.

Il était bon dans les réponses sarcastiques, mais pour répondre il fallait que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Le professeur posa son café sur la table avant de retourner au comptoir pour préparer ses bagels. C'était tellement parfait. Harry sourit alors qu'il attrapait le café de Snape. Il prit une gorgée avant de le mettre en face de sa propre assiette ; Snape devra se relever.

Celui-ci grogna en se rasseyant à table, mais ne dit rien. Harry continua de boire le café pendant que Snape mangeait, puis le regarda finir avant qu'il ne ramasse sa pile de devoir. Un à un, Snape les jeta à terre, sans même les lire, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait. Le silence était douloureux pour Harry : il était examiné minutieusement par un homme dont il avait volé le café. Homme qui, d'ailleurs, jeta la copie sur la table en haussant les épaules. « Comme d'habitude, vos conclusions n'ont rien de spéciales et valent difficilement la peine que j'y passe du temps. C'est acceptable –cependant vous constaterez que vous ne devriez pas réécrire ces imbécilités, je vais le noter au prochain trimestre. »

Harry déglutit. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ce devoir, mais apparemment certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il but la dernière goutte du café et souleva la tasse. « Vous faites un excellent café, professeur. » Snape leva les yeux. « Je crois que vous m'avez offert une… opportunité… de gagner une journée de défense » déclara Harry.

Snape hocha la tête. « Et je crois que l'offre impliquait que vous brassiez correctement une potion de mon choix. »

« Ce que je crois être capable de faire. » dit le plus jeune en se redressant un peu pour tenter de minimiser leur différence de hauteur. Snape acquiesça finalement et Harry savait qu'il avait gagné.

\- :- :- :-

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hangar, c'était juste une chambre minuscule avec une armoire contre un mur et une cheminée. Snape marmonna quelques mots et la salle autour d'eux changea. Il y avait deux longues tables, chacune avec deux chaudrons, et les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères d'ingrédients. Il y avait très peu de lumière, mais cela ne semblait pas sombre- Harry trouvait que c'était presque paisible. Snape le plaça en face de l'un des chaudrons et lui demanda de préparer une potion de Pimentine.

Le gryffondor suspectait fortement que Snape avait choisi cette potion en raison du fait qu'Harry avait utilisé une quantité absurde de celle-ci au fil des années. Il commença par la préparation de ses ingrédients et était certain d'avoir tout fait correctement, jusqu'à ce que Snape ne se place près de lui et regarde ce qu'il faisait. L'homme avait l'air irrité et Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il vérifia à nouveau les instructions : racine de mandragore en dés. Il avait très certainement coupé la racine de mandragore en dés. Il se retourna pour regarder Snape, qui brassait derrière lui, et se rendit compte qu'ils brassaient la même potion.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir la table de travail de Snape. Il venait juste de finir de couper sa racine de mandragore et avait sa préparation de base. Harry plissa les yeux et essaya de voir la forme exacte de la racine de mandragore : devant Snape, il y avait un tas de petits cubes. Harry regarda à nouveau les siens et réalisa qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des lignes droites. Il prit une autre racine de mandragore du stock et la coupa très attentivement, s'assurant de faire des cubes, tout comme Snape.

A chaque étape de la potion, Harry sentait la peur gronder dans son estomac. S'il faisait cela bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir de Snape qu'il lui montre le sort de guérison. La dernière fois qu'il avait brassé cela –et s'en souvenait très bien– tout avait l'air bien jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ajoute la racine de mandragore, mais cette fois, sa potion semblait déjà fausse. Qu'avait-il-fait ? Il regarda à nouveau les instructions. Il avait ajouté la quantité de mucus de véracrasse que la potion nécessitait, mais il savait depuis le temps que Neville faisait exploser ses chaudrons que la coloration voulait dire qu'il en avait ajouté trop. Il tentait de se rappeler comment le mucus de véracrasse réagissait et pensa que, peut-être, il pourrait le contrer avec des piquants de porc-épic. C'était risqué, mais il ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à Snape ou faire exploser son chaudron. Il ajouta 3 piquants de porc-épic et pria pour que cela fonctionne.

La racine de mandragore était la dernière étape avant de laisser mijoter et Harry ne voulait pas que sa potion devienne une substance visqueuse cette fois. Il ajouta la racine de mandragore, et réduisit la chaleur pour laisser mijoter.

Il garda un œil sur le chronomètre tandis qu'il regardait Snape transvaser sa potion. La couleur était mauvaise, il en était sûr, mais Snape était un maître. « Heu, monsieur ? » demanda Harry après avoir une nouvelle fois vérifié son chronomètre. Snape leva un sourcil. « C'estlamauvaisecouleur, » murmura Harry.

Snape se retourna et regarda dans le chaudron d'Harry. « Il semble bien, Potter. »

Harry recula un peu. « Je… je voulais dire la vôtre. » murmura-t-il.

Snape grogna et Harry se raidit. « Ce n'est pas la mauvaise couleur Potter. » Il se dirigea vers les étagères pleines de livres et en prit un en bas. Harry fronça les sourcils quand Snape lui tendit le livre : _Potions élémentaires par Severus Snape._ « Les manuels de Potions sur lesquels le directeur insiste sont incorrects. Ma potion est de la couleur et de la puissance correcte. Mon travail est de vous apprendre à faire la potion de la façon dont votre texte l'indique, cependant. Il est très rare que j'ai des étudiants qui corrigent instinctivement les instructions et brassent quoi que ce soit correctement. »

Harry était choqué. Dumbledore leur faisait utiliser des manuels incorrects ? « Pourquoi ne pas utiliser votre manuel ? Je veux dire, vous avez pris le temps de l'écrire, monsieur ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Le directeur n'a pas l'amour des potions ou le respect de l'art. Laissez-moi finir, et nous allons voir si vous avez réussi à brasser la potion aussi incorrectement que l'auteur incompétent de votre livre le fait. »

Le regard sur le visage de Snape était… triste. Cela fit mal à Harry de le regarder. Il était clair que cela l'ennuyait que Dumbledore ait refusé d'utiliser ses manuels. Harry ouvrit le livre et feuilleta les instructions pour la potion de Pimentine. Il rit et Snape se tourna vers lui. « Monsieur, les deux ensembles d'instructions ont des proportions d'ingrédient totalement différentes ! »

Le professeur fit un signe de tête et leva les mains comme s'il demandait à Harry ce qu'il attendait. Le temps s'écoula et Harry passa devant Snape pour éloigner sa potion du feu. Il ne regarda même pas sa potion- il était persuadé que Snape allait hurler, même si elle était correcte. « Regardez, Potter, » ce dernier tendit la main et le tira vers le chaudron. Harry regarda dans le chaudron, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait voir, et fit un bond en arrière : elle était de la même couleur que la potion de Snape. « Dites-moi, étape par étape, ce que vous avez fait, Potter. »

Harry s'assit, tira ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, et se mit à rire. Il était une merde en potions et avait pratiquement détruit celle qu'il avait brassée uniquement pour la corriger et obtenir une qualité supérieure à ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire. Snape s'assit devant lui, les jambes croisées, et se pencha en avant. Harry se racla la gorge. « La quantité de mucus de véracrasse que j'ai ajoutée était mauvaise, même si j'ai juré avoir ajouté la bonne quantité. Je le sais parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle la potion de Pimentine de Neville avait explosée. Donc j'ai ajouté quelques piquants de porc-épic en pensant que cela pourrait l'équilibrer. » Il fit une pause. « Je crois que j'ai mérité mon après-midi de défense avant de manger, monsieur. »

Snape inclina la tête, prenant compte de ce qu'Harry avait dit. « Voilà qui est intéressant Potter, » Snape posa son menton entre son pouce et son index. « Je vous donnerai votre temps de défense après le déjeuner. Je veux que vous écriviez tout ce que vous vous souvenez sur la préparation de cette potion, étape par étape. Demain vous allez la brasser à nouveau, avec vos modifications, pour voir si vous pouvez obtenir le même niveau de perfection. Ce n'est pas parce que le mot 'impossible' ne fait pas partie de votre incroyablement petit vocabulaire que ce n'était pas un coup de chance. » Snape souffla lentement et plissa des yeux. « Décantez votre potion, Potter. » Il se leva et revint à sa table de travail pour prendre des notes dans son journal tandis qu'Harry riait à nouveau.

Il décanta sa potion en se sentant plus confiant que jamais. Au cours de la matinée, il avait volé le café de Snape et brassé une meilleure potion que l'auteur de son manuel scolaire. Il fredonna tranquillement, incapable de contenir son excitation. Quand il eut finit de décanter, il écrivit les corrections exactes qu'il avait apportées à la potion et partit tranquillement déjeuner, les textes de potions de Snape dans la main.

Il dansait en faisant des sandwiches, étant de trop bonne humeur pour ne pas en faire un à Snape. L'homme ne l'avait pas complimenté, mais il avait été choqué. En attendant que Snape vienne pour le déjeuner, il feuilleta le livre de potions en essayant de voir combien de différences il pouvait déterminer entre ce livre et son manuel scolaire de mémoire.

Alors que Snape le remercia pour le déjeuner, Harry sourit poliment. Ils mangèrent les sandwiches en échangeant des regards, essayant tous les deux de comprendre l'autre. « Aimez-vous les potions, Potter ? » demanda finalement Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules en reposant son verre d'eau sur la table. « Pas particulièrement, monsieur. Je veux dire, j'aime cuisiner, donc si vous n'aviez pas été un tel connard dès le premier jour, j'aurais probablement aimé. Mais la façon dont vous avez parlé de ça, et les choses que vous avez écrites dans votre livre pourraient avoir piqué mon intérêt. » Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il trouverait le moyen d'être meilleur en potion si c'était ce qu'il fallait à son professeur pour lui apprendre. De toute évidence, il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de Snape.

« Intéressant, » dit Snape en mettant les plats dans l'évier. « Si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis pour mon aide en Défense… »

Harry se leva d'un coup et jeta ses plats dans l'évier avant de suivre Snape jusqu'au hangar. Quand ils entrèrent, c'était encore une fois la petite chambre avec une armoire et une cheminée, jusqu'à ce que Snape ne commence à marmonner. La chambre s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste un vaste hall, mal éclairé et vide. Harry avança un peu et réalisa que le sol sous lui était spongieux. « Incroyable, » murmura-t-il.

Snape était assis sur le sol mou, les jambes croisées, et fit signe à son étudiant. « Dites-moi ce que vous voulez apprendre et nous allons discuter de la théorie. »

Harry se laissa tomber devant lui et copia sa position. « Que diriez-vous de ce sort que vous avez utilisé pour guérir mon nez ? 'Ossiocrae'. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de recherches, donc je pense que je comprends comment cela fonctionne.

Il fut surprit quand Snape grimaça. « Cela n'est pas de la défense contre les arts sombres Potter. C'est un art sombre. Êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez l'apprendre ? » Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'apprendre. « Très bien. Tentez de me l'expliquer. »

« Eh bien » Harry pensa à toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites. « Ça utilise la magie latente, et la plupart des adultes ne peuvent pas le faire. Les gens qui savent l'occ… occu… »

« Occlumencie, Potter. »

« Oui » rougit Harry. « Les gens qui savent la pratiquer peuvent utiliser la magie latente. »

Snape hocha la tête et soupira. « Je n'étais pas au courant que vous étiez un sorcier tellement impressionnant que vous pouviez réussir, dans votre temps libre, à devenir un maître en occlumencie. Je me sens complètement stupide. Il est clair que vous devriez me l'enseigner puisque vous êtes si avancé. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Snape était un… Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Alors apprenez-moi l'occlumencie, Monsieur. »

Snape sauta sur ses pieds et secoua la tête d'irritation. « Croyez-le ou non, Potter, la magie mentale demande certaines aptitudes que vous n'avez jamais prouvé pouvoir posséder. »

Bien sûr, Snape ne pensait pas qu'Harry pouvait le faire. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Le gryffondor se leva lentement, rassemblant ses pensées. « Je peux le faire » murmura-t-il en s'approchant de Snape. « Est-ce que je ne vous ai pas prouvé que je pouvais travailler dur et faire mieux ? »

Le professeur prit quelques longues, longues, inspirations avant de regarder Harry. « Videz votre esprit Potter. » Harry se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ce que Snape pouvait vouloir lui dire. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il ne pense à rien ? « Ne me demandez pas Potter, je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer. » Harry soupira et essaya difficilement de penser à un espace vide et noir. Quand il pensa avoir réussi, il leva les yeux vers Snape.

Avant qu'Harry ne réalise quoi que ce soit, il sentit un souvenir essayer d'attirer son attention. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, puis il se vit lui-même avec Vernon. Ils étaient dans le couloir, Vernon tenait un petit Harry à bout de bras contre la porte du placard. « Tu es pathétique ! » criait Vernon. « Un monstre sans valeur ! »

« Ce n'est pas réel, » murmura Harry. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis il le sentit : un picotement sur la nuque. Dumbledore lui avait fait sentir la même chose après qu'il se soit échappé et qu'il ait menti. Comment l'avait-il contré ? Il avait laissé le souvenir de son viol dans une petite boîte verrouillée. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler comment… Lorsque Vernon claqua sa main costaude dans le mur à côté du petit Harry, il pensa à l'envie qu'il sentait de fuir… de voler. « Je l'ai ! » cria-t-il en se rappelant le souvenir d'un vol en balai qu'il avait utilisé contre Dumbledore.

Harry sentit une traction bizarre à son nombril et se rendit compte que lui et Snape étaient encore debout dans le hangar, à quelques mètres de distance. Snape le regarda d'un air ahuri et Harry voulut rire. C'était en train de devenir une journée fantastique ! « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était bordel de merde, Potter ? »

* * *

 _Une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie chaleureusement ma bêta Sherkan Poontekins ! Love_

 _Enjoy !_

Chapitre 5

Snape continua de le regarder, attendant une réponse. Lorsqu'Harry refusa, le potionniste envahit à nouveau son esprit.

Ils furent de retour dans la salle de bains plus tôt ce jour-là. Snape portait juste une serviette et Harry regardait son autre lui devenir dur lorsque l'Eau de Cologne fut vaporisée. Tout devint un peu flou lorsque l'image passa d'un souvenir à un fantasme. Au lieu de partir, Snape frotta doucement le bras d'Harry et l'attira plus près. « Jésus Christ, Potter, » le vrai Snape se plaça brusquement à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Au vu de la progression des choses, le professeur se détourna soudainement et Harry en profita pour vérifier aussi discrètement que possible qu'il ne soit pas dur. « Pensez-vous que ceci me plaît Potter ? Vous, cela vous plaît parce que vous êtes jeune, et vous pensez d'une façon ou d'une autre que c'est sain. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi la manière dont il se sentait était-elle si mauvaise ? Il leva les yeux pour regarder le Snape et son lui du fantasme, tous deux torses nus. Le vrai Snape se retourna et Harry se raidit. Le souvenir était arrêté autour d'eux et la lumière altérée étourdissait le gryffondor. « Ok Potter, dites-moi maintenant… comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous me regardiez faire cela avec Granger sans t-shirt ? »

Harry le regarda avant de les retirer de son esprit et de tendre la main pour saisir l'épaule de Snape. « Ne vous avisez pas de parlez d'elle comme ça ! ». Il leva le poing sur son professeur à nouveau.

Snape attrapa le poing et le baissa. « Pourquoi Potter ? Voulez-vous dire que ce serait mal parce qu'elle a des seins ? Ou parce qu'elle est une femme et ne peut naturellement pas prendre soin d'elle-même ? »

Harry repoussa Snape et le regarda tomber en arrière. « Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec vous ? Elle est belle et responsable, l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. C'est mal parce que c'est votre élève ! » Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Et maintenant, vous voyez mon point de vue, Potter. » Snape se redressa. « Je vous laisse me tourmenter parce que je ne suis pas en bonne position pour le moment. Feindre que vous vous en souciez rend ma vie un peu moins intolérable. Je crois que c'est ce que vous faites- rendre votre vie moins misérable jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez comment faire face. » Il grogna. « Je veux jouer à un jeu. »

Était-ce un jeu qui allait impliquer des os cassés ? « Un jeu, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous répondez à mes questions honnêtement et je vais faire la même chose. Maintenant, assis ! » Harry grimaça en s'asseyant sur le sol mou. « Étaient-ce là les pires manières dont votre oncle vous ait appelé ? »

Harry le foudroya du regard. Ils pourraient revenir à son fantasme à présent- ce serait une conversation beaucoup plus agréable que de parler de son oncle. « Ouaip. » Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait demander à Snape. « Êtes-vous en colère par le fait que je sois attiré par vous ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « J'ai une apparence décente, je suis assurément un homme gay. Vous êtes curieux, vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez. C'est excitant pour vous d'être dans une situation où votre sexualité est illimitée et où il n'y a personne autour pour vous chaperonner. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. Je ne suis pas non plus dans une bonne situation en ce moment. » Harry ne voulait pas entendre la cassure dans la voix de l'homme, mais il la discerna tout de même. « Que voulez-vous pour votre anniversaire cette année ? »

Harry se racla la gorge : de l'eau serait formidable. Lorsque Snape appela un pichet d'eau et des verres pour eux, il se demanda s'il était encore en train de lire dans son esprit. « Je ne suis pas sûr monsieur. » Harry pensa à mentir, mais il avait besoin de réponse et il savait qu'il n'allait pas les obtenir s'il ne jouait pas le jeu. « Je voulais… et bien je voulais quelques nouveaux vêtements et une chambre qui serait vraiment comme si c'était la mienne, mais vous m'avez déjà donné les deux. » Il réfléchit un peu mieux et but plus d'eau. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, un de mes professeur, Monsieur Potts, avait un tourne-disque et il l'utilisait pour des spectacles. Si je pouvais avoir quoi que ce soit dans le monde, juste pour le plaisir, ce serait ces albums. » Sa poitrine s'était relâchée à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de savoir ce qu'il voudrait pour le plaisir- il était toujours trop occupé à penser aux choses dont il aurait besoin pour vivre convenablement.

Il sourit : c'était étonnement profond pour Snape et Harry n'avait même pas pensé plus que ça à la question. Parler comme cela le faisait se sentir tellement mieux qu'il se demandait si son professeur pourrait lui faire plaisir en faisant de même. « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans une si mauvaise situation ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Alors que Snape ne fit aucun geste pour répondre, Harry se rétracta. « Je suppose que ça vous met mal à l'aise… »

Snape haussa les épaules et se versa un verre d'eau. « Je ne suis simplement pas certain d'à quel point je peux être honnête avec vous. » Il prit une longue gorgée. « Pour le moment, je suis l'un des serviteurs les plus fiables du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que son favori personnel. Afin de vous enseigner l'occlumencie, nous allons devoir… développer une intimité émotionnelle que je préférerais ne pas avoir. Nous garderons des secrets l'un pour l'autre, fin de la conversation. » Harry hocha la tête et rougit. Encore une fois, il l'avait poussé trop loin. « L'abus est un cycle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a violé pour la première fois à 15 ans. Je vous ai violé pour la seule et unique fois à vos 14 ans. J'ai appris à la dure à ne pas refuser les faveurs sexuelles et ça fait mal. Je me déteste tellement parfois, pour vous plus que tout autre chose. » Harry sentit les larmes se former et tenta de les retenir. Snape devait l'avoir trouvé dégoûtant de fantasmer sur eux deux.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. Et puis il comprit le point de vue de Snape. L'abus était un cycle : Snape avait été violé puis avait à son tour violé ; il avait normalisé une relation sexuelle avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé, mais maintenant, il gardait Harry à distance. « Vous êtes un homme bon. »

« Hum hum. » C'était la chose la plus incompréhensible que Snape n'ait jamais entendue. « Quelle est la pire chose que Dumbledore vous ait dite, à vous ? » demanda Snape.

Dumbledore ? Non, il avait besoin de revenir sur la conversation. Il voulait réconforter Snape, lui dire que tout allait bien aller. « Il n'a jamais rien dit qui ait du sens pour moi… mais… il a essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit après que je me sois réveillé à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai arrêté mais… »

« Vous vous sentiez humilié ? » dit Snape. « Il a eu tort de le faire. » Harry pensa à contester cela. Dumbledore avait seulement voulu l'aider, après tout. Bien sûr, il était mal parti pour cela. « Arrêtez Potter. Il a eu tort. » L'élève regarda la cruche vide, il l'avait bue en entier, les nerfs trop en pelote pour y prêter attention. « Je voudrais continuer si cela ne vous dérange pas, mais je voudrais utiliser quelque chose de… plus fort. Une préférence ? »

Harry commença à tousser. Snape lui offrait de l'alcool afin qu'ils puissent continuer à parler de leur vie misérable. « Ce que vous avez, je suppose, » dit-il après s'être calmé.

Snape grogna, retenant clairement un rire. « Martini alors. Rappelez-vous que je vais punir toute faiblesse que vous afficherez. Deux gobelets avec de la glace et trois bouteilles apparurent entre eux. Harry regarda Snape verser du vermouth dans les deux, puis de la vodka dans l'un et du gin dans l'autre. Il remua les deux et posa celui avec la vodka vers Harry. « C'est un peu plus doux et vous le tiendrez mieux. »

Il n'y toucha pas tout de suite, le fixa simplement jusqu'à ce que le désir de prendre une gorgée l'emporte. C'était un peu fort à son goût, mais c'était doux. « Quelle est la pire chose que Dumbledore ne vous ait jamais dite à vous ? » demanda Harry. Il pensait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, sinon Snape ne lui aurait pas demandé.

Dans un mouvement rapide, ce dernier avala tout son martini puis s'en versa un autre. « Vous devez comprendre que parfois, les gens disent des choses sous la colère et qu'ils regrettent ensuite. Cela ne rend pas la chose fausse, c'est juste regrettable. » Il soupira. « La pire chose que Dumbledore ait dite est que votre père aurait dû laisser Lupin me tuer, parce que cela aurait sauvé tout le monde d'une douleur excessive. Ce n'était pas son meilleur moment. Nous avons une relation compliquée. » Rogue finit son deuxième verre et se leva.

Que pouvait bien avoir fait Snape pour que Dumbledore ne pense que les choses iraient mieux s'il était mort ? La boisson descendit plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait pensé, mais ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Il se sentit juste comme si un feu doux brûlait son front. Snape revint vers lui quand son verre fut vide et le tira sur ses pieds.

« Nous avons parlé de mécanismes sains d'adaptation un peu plus tôt, donc je pensais à vous en montrer un. » Harry sourit lorsqu'une musique douce emplit la pièce. Snape tendit une main vers lui, le faisant froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il le fixait. Que faisait-il ? « Vous avez prouvé être un minimum bon danseur au bal de Noël. J'aime bien danser. Je trouve la paix dans les mouvements répétitifs. »

Harry voyait difficilement cela- Snape danser pour le plaisir- mais il décida de s'y plier. Il prit la main tendue de celui-ci et posa son autre main sur son épaule gauche alors que Snape plaça son poing en boule sur sa taille. Ils se déplacèrent lentement, se tenant à bout de bras, et Harry réalisa que Snape avait raison. C'était paisible. Il n'y avait rien de romantique et d'amusant, et rien d'autre pour occuper son esprit.

\- :- :- :-

Ils trouvèrent un rythme au fil des semaines. Après avoir constaté qu'ils avaient essentiellement le même emploi du temps, certains compromis avaient été décidés. Harry laissait Snape aller à la salle de bains en premier le matin et faisait du café en l'attendant, Snape donnait le premier accès d'Harry à la salle de bains le soir et il cuisinait le petit-déjeuner. Cela avait été un grand choc pour le gryffondor de réaliser que Snape pouvait cuisiner tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Après le petit-déjeuner, soit ils brassaient une potion, soit ils faisaient de la défense, selon l'humeur de son instituteur. Après le déjeuner, ils passaient le reste de la journée à faire de l'occlumencie. Cependant, Harry n'oubliait pas les jours où Snape était trop fatigué de ses réunions pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que danser la valse et parler de théories magiques.

Ce matin-là, Harry ne sut quoi penser alors qu'il attendait devant la porte de la salle de bains depuis une heure. Finalement, il abandonna et décréta que Snape avait dû se lever tôt. Il n'y avait pas de café en bas et pas de petit-déjeuner en train de cuire. La porte arrière était toujours verrouillée et il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il se tint devant la porte de la chambre de son aîné pendant encore dix minutes après avoir frappé avant de se décider à ouvrir. Les draps étaient éparpillés et le pyjama de soie dont Harry était si friand n'était qu'un tas chiffonné sur le plancher.

Son intuition lui disait que Snape était en difficulté. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui arrivait aux diverses réunions de Snape : il avait tendance à revenir secoué autant de chez Dumbledore que de chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un tel capharnaüm dans la chambre de Snape n'était pas normal- l'homme détestait le désordre. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, mais il fit rapidement le lit et se mit à ranger.

Autant il aimait être en mesure de faire ce qu'il voulait, autant ne pas avoir Snape autour de lui pour le taquiner et discuter était décevant. Ce soir-là, après avoir plus étudié les sorts de guérison qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer, il alla au hangar, pensant qu'il pourrait brasser quelques potions dont Snape avait encore besoin pour l'infirmerie. Sans le professeur le traquant dans la pièce, à juger chacun de ses mouvements, la préparation était réellement agréable et il se sentait bien à l'idée de l'aider avec cette grosse charge de travail. Il se tint dans le hangar et jura sur la décision de Snape d'avoir mis des boucliers aussi complexes autour de ce dernier. Au moins il n'y avait pas de boucliers sur la maison elle-même, ce qui était un autre élément qui rappelait à Harry à quel point le potionniste était un homme brillant. Snape lui avait expliqué que conjurer un sort sur toute la maison, ou utiliser trop de magie en elle, pourrait attirer l'attention du ministère, alors qu'un petit espace comme le hangar passerait sous le radar.

La cheminette s'activa et Harry regarda Snape sortir de la cheminée avant de tomber lourdement en avant, incapable d'arrêter sa chute. Lorsque la cheminette se désactiva, l'étudiant se précipita vers l'avant et se mit à genoux à côté de Snape. « Monsieur ? » il tendit la main et toucha légèrement son épaule.

« Hum.. Bien, » marmonna-t-il en essayant de se lever.

Harry enveloppa le bras de Snape autour de ses épaules et prit autant de poids sur lui qu'il le pouvait. « Vous êtes un putain de menteur. Avez-vous besoin d'une potion ? » demanda Harry en marchant vers la porte.

Snape secoua la tête et continua à marcher. L'avancée à travers la maison et à l'étage était douloureuse pour Snape et épuisante pour Harry. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Snape et fit de son mieux pour le soutenir alors qu'il enlevait lentement ses vêtements. La chemise collait à la plaie sanguinolente présente sur sa poitrine et Harry soupçonna fortement que cela ne s'arrêterait de couler qu'à la fin de la malédiction.

Harry déboucla le pantalon de Snape et dut se battre pour l'enlever. Il avait prévu de mettre son professeur sur son lit en boxer, mais reconsidéra cela quand il réalisa que les cuisses de Snape étaient couvertes de sang provenant d'une source inconnue. La raison lui apparut soudainement lorsqu'il essaya d'asseoir Snape sur le bord du lit, il sauta en arrière et glapit. Harry poussa doucement sa main contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne et ne tombe à la renverse sur le lit. Il n'essaya même pas d'arrêter l'écoulement de larmes qui lui vint quand Snape se recroquevilla sur le côté, face à Harry, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il voulait était aider : il se rappellera le commentaire de Snape sur le fait qu'Harry se souciait soi-disant de lui et il prit la main de l'homme.

Snape la serra et refusa de la laisser quand le gryffondor se recula. Cela ne voulait rien dire, se rappela Harry en s'asseyant et en appuyant son dos contre le bord du lit pour que Snape puisse continuer à serrer sa main.

Il dut s'endormir pendant un certain temps, puisqu'il se réveilla brutalement lorsque Snape commença à crier. Harry regarda le bord du lit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger- Snape était à l'aise et son bras était endormi. La marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de celui-ci brillait d'un rouge éclatant et Harry pensa qu'il était activement maudit à travers elle. Finalement, les cris de Snape devinrent des sanglots, puis de doux hoquets. Ce ne fut que quand le professeur s'endormit qu'Harry laissa ses propres sanglots résonner hors de son corps.

\- :- :- :-

Harry se réveilla pour trouver les deux bras de Snape enroulés autour de ses épaules, son visage enterré dans ses cheveux. La position que Snape avait lui-même adoptée dans une tentative de gagner un contact physique semblait difficilement confortable, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger de la forte emprise de Snape et qu'ils commenceraient la matinée en criant et se disputant. Le potionniste insistera sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Harry : ni de son aide, ni de son réconfort. Harry fera valoir que Snape ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir seul et quelque chose allait forcément lui être jeté au visage. Ou peut-être qu'il devrait juste retenir son souffle et admettre que Snape avait raison.

Snape ne bougea pas pendant une heure et, quand il le fit, il resserra son emprise sur Harry. « Avez-vous sérieusement passé l'ensemble de la nuit à dormir sur mon plancher ? » murmura Snape, la tête très près de celle d'Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez seul, monsieur, » murmura Harry en retour.

Il sentit Snape enterrer davantage son visage dans ses cheveux. « Vous êtes un homme bon, Potter. » Il siffla de douleur et relâcha son emprise sur les épaules d'Harry. « Allez faire du café et le petit-déjeuner. Je serai en bas après avoir pris une douche. »

Harry sentit une montée de douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se leva et fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous déplacer ? » demanda-t-il en s'étirant et en essayant de faire craquer son dos.

Le professeur secoua la tête en se levant et sortit, traînant les pieds à chaque pas. « Trouvez moi quelque chose de propre à porter et envoyez-les moi sur votre chemin, d'accord ? » demanda Snape en trébuchant dans la salle de bains avant d'actionner la douche.

Dans des circonstances différentes, Harry aurait été heureux de fouiller dans l'armoire de Snape : l'homme avait un goût fantastique. Mais il ne chercha pas quelque chose à la mode. Il prit les vêtements les plus doux qu'il pouvait trouver- un survêtement éponge et un t-shirt à manches longues. Il les laissa dans la salle de bains en passant. Il ne savait toujours pas comment obtenir le même goût pour le café que celui de Snape, mais il était plus que capable d'en préparer un.

Il posa brusquement la tasse de café sur la table lorsque Snape entra. « C'est juste une coupe de cheveux et un rasage, Potter. » dit Snape en tournant la crème et le sucre dans son café.

Ce n'était pas seulement une belle coupe de cheveux. Il avait presque tout enlevé : court à l'arrière, décoiffé sur le dessus. Il s'était également rasé pour ne laisser qu'une barbiche simple. Harry trouva qu'il avait un look incroyablement attrayant, et cela l'inquiétait. Il plaça leurs assiettes sur la table et mangea en attendant que Snape dise ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. « Il y a une différence entre… le réconfort, l'amour et le sexe. Ils peuvent facilement exister indépendamment. Deux personnes n'ont pas besoin de s'aimer pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Deux personnes qui s'aiment sincèrement n'ont pas besoin de sexe. »

Snape finit son café et se pencha en avant. « La faiblesse doit être punie. Mon désir de vous permettre de me réconforter, sans sentiments, est une faiblesse. Votre désir de me réconforter est une faiblesse. » Harry s'étouffa. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté d'une faiblesse, tout son visage avait été fracassé. « Nous sommes tellement baisés ! »

Harry se mit à rire plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis la fin de l'année. « Absolument ! » répondit-il. Snape rit en posant sa tête sur la table.

« Je pense que je voulais vous dire merci, mais ce n'est pas vraiment sorti comme cela. Mes fonctions motrices sont tellement bousillées que je ne serai pas en mesure de préparer des potions aujourd'hui. » Harry arrêta de rire et se racla la gorge.

« Que devrions-nous faire alors ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées sur ce qui pourrait éloigner l'esprit de Snape de la douleur.

« Oh, alors nous faisons tout ensemble maintenant, c'est cela ? » Snape se mit à rire. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de séjour en laissant l'étudiant le suivre. Harry se tint à côté du piano tandis que Snape s'installa sur le banc.

« Je pensais que c'était pour la décoration. » dit-il quand Snape commença à jouer. Il ne pensait pas connaitre ce que son professeur était en train de jouer...

Il sourit en le regardant s'impliquer dans la mélodie- se balançant au grès des notes de musique. Après une longue nuit de cris et de stress, un moment de plaisir désinvolte était un miracle. La musique s'arrêta et Snape leva la tête pour le regarder. « Voulez-vous que je vous apprenne ? ».

 _Une petite review ? J'aime avoir vos avis sur cette fiction, et j'adore voir à quel point les réactions des personnages sont troublantes pour vous :p_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci à Sherkan Poontekins pour la correction, as always.._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Après des heures à jouer et à essayer de se pousser sur le banc, Snape décida d'arrêter. « Aussi heureux que je sois de savoir avec une certitude absolue que vous avez appris à lire quelque chose… » Harry donna à Snape une autre poussée espiègle, « … j'ai une réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle je dois me rendre. » Le professeur se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier : sans trébucher, mais sans être stable pour autant. Harry se releva sur le plancher et courut à lui, glissant rapidement ses épaules sous le bras de Snape alors qu'il commençait les escaliers.

Snape ne prit pas la peine de le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille attraper un ensemble de robes dans son armoire. Harry fit une autre carafe de café en attendant qu'il descende et pensa à leur amitié pour le moins bizarre. Au cours du temps passé ici, il était devenu heureux que Snape ait assez de self-control pour ne pas le baiser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Depuis qu'il s'était calmé, il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas sûr de toujours vouloir de relations sexuelles- peu important à quel point Snape avait dit que cela pouvait être bon. Lui et Snape avaient grandi à proximité, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant en sécurité et à l'aise avec une autre personne. Et malgré ce qu'avait dit Snape, le gryffondor était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour. Non, il n'était pas fou amoureux, mais il pensait que cela était de l'amour lorsqu'il y avait un tel niveau d'interdépendance entre deux personnes qu'elles savaient être aimées et estimées par l'autre sans avoir à le prononcer.

Snape entra dans la cuisine habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise déboutonnée, robes à la main. « J'ai un problème avec mes capacités motrices- pouvez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant sa chemise déboutonnée.

« Ouais. » Harry attrapa rapidement le devant de sa chemise et fit soigneusement les boutons. Il n'eut jamais de remerciement, mais, comme il avait aidé Snape à attacher ses robes, il savait que cela avait été apprécié.

\- :- :- :-

Le potionniste arriva à la maison au moment où Harry faisait cuire le dîner. « Hé, monsieur » appela ce dernier. Snape retira ses robes, ôta le glamour qu'il avait appliqué, et retroussa ses manches en entrant dans la cuisine. Il saisit l'épaule d'Harry et le poussa vers le salon.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre : Snape sur le canapé et son étudiant sur une chaise. « Pensez-vous que vous avez… assez bien récupéré pour être à proximité d'autres personnes ? » demanda Snape, sans détour.

Harry enleva ses chaussures et étira ses jambes. « Dumbledore ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « Black. Il a convaincu le directeur que vous aviez passé assez de temps avec vos proches et que vous aviez besoin de passer votre anniversaire et la dernière partie des vacances en sa présence. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il n'avait pas pensé à Sirius une seule fois depuis l'emménagement avec Snape. Il se sentait comme si l'enfant Harry qui sommeillait en lui avait, jadis, voulu construire une maison avec Sirius mais qu'il était mort avec Cédric Diggory. Le Harry adulte avait construit une maison avec le professeur le plus détesté et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. « Je préférerais être ici, avec vous, mais tenter de rester va alerter Dumbledore. Puis-je vous poser une question à propos de ça ? » Snape hocha la tête et le regarda d'un air plutôt satisfait. « Vous espionnez pour Dumbledore et je sais que vous avez promis que vous ne le diriez à personne, mais… »

« Le directeur ne sait pas que vous avez été violé et que j'ai participé. Quand je vous ai promis que je ne dirai rien, je le pensais. Vous semblez avoir la fausse impression que si le directeur savait, je ne serais pas en train de pourrir en prison. Je suis un adulte et je suis responsable de mes actions. Toutes mes actions. Ma valeur d'espion ne l'emporte pas sur le devoir du directeur de vous protéger. » Snape tendit la main et s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre le dos de la main d'Harry. « Et dans ce cas-là, il est dans votre meilleur intérêt de jouer le jeu et de faire ce qu'il dit. »

Harry acquiesça et prit de longues inspirations. Cela serait si facile de gaffer et de mettre fin à la vie de Snape… mais il ne laisserait jamais cela se produire. « J'irai bien. Mais mes affaires restent et je rentre à la maison l'été prochain. »

Snape sourit. « Ce sera votre maison aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Vous devez vous préparer. Bien que je fasse partie de l'Ordre depuis la dernière guerre et que je connaisse la plupart de ses membres relativement bien, ils ne me feront jamais confiance. La haine que j'avais pour les Maraudeurs ne se dissipera jamais et j'oserai même dire qu'ils n'arrêteront jamais de me détester. » Harry secoua la tête, confus. « Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ai mis au lit en boxer ? Mon bras était en écharpe à cause d'un sale tour de votre chien de parrain* »

« Non, Sirius… » commença à argumenter à Harry. « Je veux dire, vous avez dit une fois que Lupin vous avait presque tué mais… »

« Black m'a laissé sur le terrain près du Saule Cogneur dans une complète impasse pendant la pleine lune. Lupin m'a presque tué, et il l'aurait fait si votre père n'était pas intervenu. Il n'y a aucune affinité entre nous et je peux supporter tout ce que Black me jette à la figure, mais vous ne devez jamais me défendre auprès de lui. » Il laissa ses doigts effleurer légèrement la main d'Harry. « Vous devez me laisser souffrir seul. »

Snape tint le contact pendant un moment avant de dire à son élève de le retrouver dans le hangar. Une fois dans ce dernier, il observa la salle se transformer pour devenir leur salle de Défense habituelle. Il ne maitrisait pas tout à fait les sorts de guérison sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé, mais il était certain qu'il pourrait y parvenir pendant le temps qu'il leur restait. Le professeur cogna dans l'épaule d'Harry avant de se placer face à lui. Il s'était changé à nouveau pour reprendre son jogging et son t-shirt à manches longues de plus tôt.

« Notre conversation a créé une certaine tension que je pense que nous devrions dissiper. » Harry hocha la tête et se demanda ce que Snape avait à l'esprit. « Sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après vous, vous donner quelques cours avancés de duel est… conseillé. »

Harry sourit. Il avait fait un duel la semaine passée et il avait été ravi. « Sachant que nous sommes si bons dans les limites à franchir, monsieur, quelles sont les règles ? » C'était culotté, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge. Lorsque Snape était revenu de ses mauvaises rencontres, le Gryffondor avait dormi appuyé contre le lit, lui avait tenu la main et c'était tout. Harry supposa que la barrière à ne pas franchir était fine, mais elle était clairement là et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le désir de la traverser.

« Pas de sorts mortels et rien qui ne puisse causer des dommages permanents. » Snape se pencha assez près pour qu'Harry soit en mesure de sentir son Eau de Cologne. « Vous pourriez être blessé Potter. » le taquina-t-il. « Juste pour vous montrer à quel point vous êtes inexpérimenté, je vais commencer ce petit jeu sans baguette. »

Harry secoua la tête et se mit à rire. « Je suis sûr que vous pensez qu'être arrogant est sexy, mais ne vous emballez pas. J'ai passé tout l'été à vous clouer sur place. » Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Snape jeta sa baguette et leva les bras sur le côté.

« Vous êtes un connard ! » se plaignit Harry dans un rire. Il commença lentement avec des sorts de désarmement. Snape marchait par lui-même, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il souffrait encore de ses blessures.

« Si vous ne commencez pas à jeter de véritables sorts, je vais le faire, Potter. Je suis habitué à être fatigué, habitué à avoir mal. » Ce fut tout l'encouragement dont Harry eut besoin. Snape continua à dévier ses sorts mais il ne les retourna pas.

« Ok, ok. » arrêta Harry. « Prenez votre baguette et arrêtez de frimer. Frappez-moi avec quelque chose qui fasse mal et faites-le bien. » **

Il regretta presque instantanément. Snape appela sa baguette et jeta quelque chose silencieusement. Harry tomba à genoux, grattant sa gorge comme s'il étouffait lentement. Snape leva le sort momentanément et Harry le frappa en retour avec un 'Confringo' et un 'Stupéfix'. Ils échangèrent quelques sorts supplémentaires avant que Snape ne crie « Nox ! »

La pièce devint noire. « La chose la plus intéressante pour moi chez les sorciers est qu'ils ne comprennent pas comment de simples méthodes moldues peuvent être utiles. » Harry se tourna vers l'endroit d'où il crut que la voix de Snape provenait. Il continua à tourner aveuglément, cherchant dans l'obscurité tout signe de mouvement. Il entendit les pas de Snape et se tourna sur la droite tandis que ce dernier se jetait sur lui.

Harry ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il était censé se battre, du moins jusqu'au moment où son aîné le gifla au visage. Il frappa Snape lui aussi et essaya de le retourner. Et si celui-ci avait pesé plus lourd, il ne l'aurait probablement pas envoyé valser avec autant de succès. Le rouge et or se mit à genoux et se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait jeté Snape, cherchant assurément à le plaquer contre le sol... mais l échoua ; Snape en profita pour les remettre tous deux sur leurs pieds avant qu'ils ne continuent à se battre plus férocement. Et au moment où Harry pensa savoir où se trouvait Snape, il se jeta sur lui sans attendre. Surpris, le professeur parvint à attraper ses épaules avant qu'ils ne tombent, mais son vicieux étudiant en profita pour lui attraper les bras en retour, entraînant fatidiquement leur chute. Le mouvement prit Snape par surprise et cela donna à Harry l'avantage dont il avait besoin pour le retourner et le clouer sous lui.

Le professeur grogna quand Harry épingla ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à califourchon sur lui. « Lumos ! » cria Snape. Harry relâcha ses bras et se rassit sur lui avec un large sourire.

« Je gagne ! » cria le Gryffondor en se penchant plus en arrière.

Cela le surprit lorsque des mains fermes le saisirent par la taille et l'empêchèrent de se déplacer, mais Harry présenta ses excuses lorsque Snape se redressa et le déplaça sur ses cuisses, au lieu de son entrejambe. « C'était bien. » souffla l'aîné en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Je n'avais pas réalisé… que j'avais plus vieilli que ce que je voulais bien admettre. » Il rit entre deux grognements.

« Non, vous êtes assez jeune. Je ne voulais pas… » Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la saveur métallique du sang. « ...Merci de ne pas devenir dur. »

Snape ricana et haussa les épaules. « C'est bon. Et vous, l'êtes-vous ? Ou avez-vous enfin appris le contrôle ? »

« Totalement mou. » Harry sourit. « C'est bien de contrôler son corps plutôt que l'inverse. » Il se leva et aida Snape à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il était sanglant et meurtri, cassé même. « Monsieur ? » demanda Harry. « Puis-je essayer de vous guérir ? » Snape hocha la tête et laissa Harry placer une main sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier commença à psalmodier 'Ossiocrae', et les côtes de Snape guérirent sous ses doigts.

« C'est bon. » Snape repoussa sa main. « Avez-vous besoin que je vous rende la pareille ? »

« Non monsieur. » sourit le plus jeune des deux. « Je vais prendre un baume pour les bleus, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

\- :- :- :-

Ce soir-là avant que Snape ne parte à sa réunion, il installa Harry dans le laboratoire de potions. C'était un grand honneur d'être laissé seul dans le laboratoire, et il était enfin temps. Harry avait perfectionné sa recette alternative pour la Pimentine et avait brassé toutes les potions selon son manuel et celui de Snape afin de les comparer. Il commençait finalement à comprendre pourquoi les potions étaient préparées de telle ou telle façon et quels ingrédients fonctionnaient entre eux. Quand il se calmait et pensait vraiment à ce qu'il préparait, ses instincts étaient justes.

Chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à Snape pour la création de potions, sa demande avait été balayée. C'était arrogant, mais Harry pensa que, peut-être, s'il jouait ses cartes correctement, il pourrait demander à Snape de parrainer une maîtrise de potions. Cela ne manquait pas d'ironie, il avait difficilement réussi à rester en cours de potions chaque année, mais pour que Snape puisse garder sa position d'espion, il devrait continuer à réussir ses potions de justesse.

Tandis que sa potion contre les furoncles mijotait, l'étudiant fouilla dans les notes sur le bureau de Snape et les rangea. Il y avait cinq revues identiques, mais une en particulier attira son attention. Les pages étaient jaunes et tachées et la reliure était brisée. Harry la ramassa doucement et l'ouvrit.

 _1_ _er_ _janvier 1980 : Ca fait putain de mal. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le contrer. Je dois juste être plus intelligent. Le Doloris semble marcher comme une électrocution, mettant les nerfs en feu, sauf qu'il n'interrompt pas la fréquence cardiaque. Je ne sais pas combien je peux en prendre de plus. Mes tentatives de suicide continuent d'échouer : nécessité de se pencher sur la magie latente._

Essayait-il de créer une potion pour contrer les effets du doloris ? Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent : ce n'était pas possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dernière inscription.

 _Potter a dormi à nouveau à côté de moi la nuit dernière. Sa magie est apaisante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela arrive. Son noyau est assez grand pour lâcher des éclats apaisants sur moi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et sans en avertir le ministère, ce qui serait logique si nous étions liés. Il est évident que nous ne le sommes pas et il y a probablement quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Si je tendais la main durant l'un de ses éclats, je pourrais siphonner tout son noyau de sa magie. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû lui apprendre ces sorts sombres pour soigner. Mon boitement est de retour. À ce stade, même si je réussis cette potion, elle ne fonctionnera plus pour moi._

 _La quantité que j'ai préparée hier n'avait pas la couleur qu'elle aurait dû avoir, mais cela a fonctionné. Cela a parfaitement fonctionné, même. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'avait pas demandé une potion Doloris, je n'aurais jamais pensé à l'aborder sous cet angle. Je l'ai testée sur un rat et il s'est agité d'une douleur immense pendant exactement 5 minutes. Ajouter une limite de temps était sage : les effets de la potion semblent devenir plus intenses à chaque dose. Espérons que mon gentil maître insistera pour que je prouve sa valeur, il ne le fera qu'une seule fois. Lorsque Potter partira, je commencerai à travailler sur la contre-potion. Il en aura besoin au cours de la guerre._

Harry retourna en arrière à travers les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les notes pour la potion Doloris. C'était brillant, en combinant les ingrédients de cette façon, Harry était certain que cela ne devrait pas fonctionner réellement. Tout ce qu'il savait au sujet des potions lui disait que celle-ci devait être instable… imprévisible. Deux ou trois sorts noirs de guérison pourraient perturber les effets de la potion s'ils étaient lancés avant l'absorption.

« Oh, bâtard brillant ! » Harry se mit à rire en recopiant la recette. Snape avait probablement créé la pire potion de l'existence et se laissait une échappatoire. Il remit la revue à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée et termina le nettoyage. Autrefois, il aurait probablement lu tout le journal avec peu de considération pour la vie privée de Snape. C'était un choc que ce dernier ait écrit sur une tentative de suicide. Harry avait vu tant d'éléments de la vie de Snape en apprenant l'occlumencie, mais n'avait jamais vu aucune indication sur le fait qu'il avait été suicidaire. L'était-il encore ?

Harry décanta sa potion et la stocka avec le reste des potions pour Poudlard. Il regarda vers le coin où lui et Snape avait posé tous leurs chaudrons utilisés et soupira. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de chaudrons posés là, un amas de substances visqueuses. Les nettoyer était toujours une misère, qu'ils aient mis le désordre ou non, mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose en attendant que Snape revienne. Il concentra toute son énergie dans les chaudrons ; il appela un seau d'eau savonneuse, des brosses et des chiffons.

Son bras commençait à lui faire mal – il n'en était arrivé qu'à la moitié – quand Snape arriva par voie de cheminette. Il ne vit pas Harry, assis dans le coin, et boita vers la porte. »Hé, monsieur ? » appela le Gryffondor en relevant la tête de son chaudron. Snape s'arrêta et se raidit avant de se retourner et de marcher vers Harry sans boiter.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide, Potter ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui et en attrapant un chaudron. Harry ne répondit même pas à la question rhétorique. « Si vous voulez dire quelque chose… »

Harry soupira. « J'aimerais juste que vous me fassiez plus confiance et me parliez parce que vous voulez me parler. » Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son lavage. C'était difficile de ne pas lever les yeux vers Snape et présenter des excuses. Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent dans le seau d'eau, le professeur garda le contact juste une seconde de trop et Harry le regarda finalement.

Ils partagèrent un triste moment de silence avant de retourner à leur travail.

\- :- :- :-

Harry dormit bien plus tard que d'habitude et trouva le petit-déjeuner que Snape lui avait laissé déjà froid. Il mangea rapidement avant de se diriger vers le hangar pour préparer des potions. La solitude fut la bienvenue et il pensa qu'il avait peut-être vraiment cassé les choses entre eux cette fois. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin que Snape lui retourne sa pleine foi et sa pleine confiance. Mais c'était son dernier jour ici et les choses allaient changer quand l'école allait recommencer.

Après une journée complète de préparation sans même une pause pour le déjeuner, Harry marcha en traînant des pieds en direction de la maison, en espérant qu'elle soit vide. Si c'était la manière dont les choses se finissaient, il pourrait vivre avec. Son idée de demander sa maîtrise et de revenir l'été prochain était probablement discutable, mais il avait eu le courage de dire exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, comme Snape l'avait poussé à le faire.

Il passa par la porte du salon et s'arrêta. Snape était là, penché sur quelque chose, au dessus du piano. Harry marcha derrière lui. Ils se serreraient la main, peut-être partageraient un dernier martini, et Harry partirait en sachant où est-ce qu'ils en étaient. « Restez là un moment. » dit Snape alors que le rouge et or tendait la main pour toucher son dos. Harry soupira, il avait espéré sortir de tout cela sans une conversation. Il entendit un crissement familier avant que la musique ne commence à retentir. Snape se tourna vers lui, la main tendue. Harry regarda le tourne-disque posé sur le piano et sourit avant de prendre la main tendue. « J'ai une assez grande collection de Cole Porter dans le grenier. » dit Snape alors qu'ils commençaient une valse familière. « Espérons que cela suffira. » Ils dansèrent lentement et Harry écouta attentivement les paroles de la chanson. « Anything goes. »***, murmura Snape.

Quand la chanson changea, ils échangèrent les rôles. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il aimait diriger autant qu'il aimait suivre, et Snape n'apprécia sûrement pas d'avoir les pieds écrasés, mais ils le firent tout de même. La chanson changea à nouveau et Harry était certain que Snape mit plus de poids sur ses épaules et fit trainer son pied.

Il raccourcit les pas qu'ils faisaient, tentant d'arrêter leur danse. « Ceci est la dernière chanson. » dit Snape soudainement en lâchant la main d'Harry et en se rapprochant un peu. Harry se recula juste assez pour que Snape arrête de danser. « Ma jambe me fait mal, » murmura Snape, « mais nous pourrions aussi bien continuer. »

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda Harry, la voix un peu plus forte. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas foiré leur amitié.

« Puis-je reposer mes deux bras sur vos épaules ? » demanda-t-il. Harry hocha la tête et laissa Snape se rapprocher de lui, reposant ses coudes sur ses épaules. Ils recommencèrent lentement à danser et Harry déplaça ses mains sur les côtés de Snape, s'arrêtant juste sous ses aisselles. Si son aîné tombait, il pourrait le rattraper.

Quand la chanson se termina, Snape le lâcha rapidement et s'appuya sur le piano pour qu'il supporte le poids de sa jambe. Il arrêta ensuite l'enregistrement et prit quelque chose derrière le piano. La canne était en bois, et pratiquement tombée en morceaux, mais elle n'empêcha pas Snape d'y mettre son poids. Se tournant enfin vers Harry, il pinça les lèvres. « Je ne serai pas ici le matin. » Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon, en sortit quelque chose et le jeta à Harry. « Ne fermez pas quand vous partez. Je me doute que notre amitié se terminera quand commencera l'année scolaire, donc si jamais vous voulez vous arrêter pour boire un verre… Il y a une porte à l'arrière de la réserve. Si je ne me trompe pas vous l'avez déjà… visitée. » Harry haussa les épaules et rougit. « Le mot de passe est le deuxième prénom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il se racla la gorge avant de se tourner et de faire quelques pas, son poids reposant fortement sur la canne. Quand il s'arrêta, Harry pensa qu'il allait dire autre chose, mais il réalisa alors qu'il souffrait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus courir et aider Snape aussi fort qu'il le voulait, alors il ouvrit le poing et regarda la clé à l'intérieur. Pour le moment, c'était la fin parfaite.

* * *

 _*Dans la version anglaise, il y a un très bon jeu de mot qui ne peut malheureusement pas être traduit en français. En effet, en anglais parrain se dit « Godfather » et là pour l'allusion à l'animagus de Sirius, l'auteur a dit « Dogfather ». Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était bien joué, dommage que le jeu de mot ne puisse pas être retranscrit en français ^^_

 _** « Frappez-moi avec quelque chose qui fait mal et faites-le bien ». Heu… Suis-je la seule qui ait l'esprit mal tourné ou… Note de ma bêta : Non, moi aussi 8D Harry se dévergonde-t-il ?_

 _*** Vous l'aurez compris, 'Anything goes' est le titre de la chanson de Cole Porter qu'ils sont en train d'écouter, et cela signifie 'Tout est permis'._

 _Reviews ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci à ma bêta Sherkan Poontekins, as always..._

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quand Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors avec Ron et Hermione, il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu depuis l'emménagement au Square Grimmaurd. Snape lui manquait ; il portait la clé de la maison sur une chaine autour de son cou comme un badge. Il avait placé des charmes sur elle bien sûr, personne à part lui ne pouvait la voir et encore moins la lui enlever. Tout le monde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et Harry avait clamé que sa dépression était due à la mort de Cédric et sa propre torture. Le temps avec Sirius avait était bon, cependant.

Il écouta attentivement le choixpeau chanter sa chanson sur l'unité inter-maison et Dumbledore donna son discours d'ouverture. Heureusement, cela ne paraissait pas anormal que Snape le regarde pendant le repas avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Chaque fois qu'Harry levait les yeux de son steak pour lui rendre son regard, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Alors que Ron interrogeait Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête à propos de la chanson du choixpeau, Harry commença sa tarte à la mélasse. Jamais il n'y avait eu de meilleure amitié entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Tellement vraie, pensa Harry. Son amitié avec Snape était inattendue, mais à bien des égards, il s'agissait d'une amitié bien plus profonde que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Hermione et Ron refusaient de pardonner la moindre petite chose et passer à un autre problème. Harry avait… « pardonné » n'était pas le bon mot. Quand Rogue lui avait montré ses souvenirs du moment où il avait choisi d'être Mangemort et de révéler la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait seulement pris une profonde respiration et s'était rappelé que tout irait bien. Harry n'avais pas explosé de colère durant leur cession et avait attendu avant de poser des questions. Déterminer les motivations de l'homme n'était jamais facile.

« Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? » Hermione se pencha sur la table pour lui demander. Harry acquiesça en prenant une autre bouchée de tarte à la mélasse.

Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et continua son discours. « Nous avons deux changements dans les professeurs cette année, nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui s'occupera des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, et nous sommes également heureux de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage, notre nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal. » Ils applaudirent poliment avec des regards plutôt sombres, mais Harry sourit presque quand il vit Snape applaudir deux fois et rouler des yeux. Il était sûr que tout le monde avait remarqué le renfrognement de Snape et allait parler d'à quel point c'était drôle que Snape soit encore passé à côté du poste de DCFM. Cela fit sourire Harry encore plus.

Il aimait penser qu'il était la seule personne qui savait que Snape détestait la DCFM. Bien sûr, il était fantastique pour cela, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Chaque fois que Snape lui avait appris un nouveau sort qui comptait pour son programme de DCFM, il était devenu rapidement frustré. Il appartenait à un laboratoire, à la recherche et à la création. Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait été un enseignant fantastique dans d'autres circonstances.

« Hem hem » Harry entendit le grincement d'une voix aiguë. Il leva les yeux et vit le nouveau professeur, Ombrage, debout en train d'interrompre Dumbledore. Snape leva les sourcils et sourit- Harry soupçonna qu'il aimait la douleur du vieil homme. « Je vous remercie, Monsieur le directeur, pour vos aimables paroles de bienvenue. »

Harry s'étouffa presque avec son jus de citrouille. Il ne put pas écouter son radotage. Alors qu'elle continuait de parler, il sentit son contrôle glisser et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il lâchait prise. Gonflerait-elle comme Marge l'avait fait une fois ? Snape attira son regard et Harry sentit la trace remarquable de la Légilimancie. Toute la salle écoutait attentivement Ombrage et Harry savait qu'il risquait que Dumbledore s'en aperçoive, mais il ouvrit tout de même la connexion.

Il était conscient d'être assis dans la Grande Salle, écoutant les geignements du pâté rose, mais Snape le ramena au souvenir de leur danse. Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son propre souvenir… il était Snape. Une douleur lancinante se glissa dans sa cuisse droite et il se pencha pour la presser. Alors que le souvenir continuait, la douleur devint plus intense et Harry ne savait pas comment Snape avait pu continuer à danser. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre : une envie, un désir d'être touché, maintenu, et la peur.

Snape tendit la main et écarta Harry de lui, sauf que cette fois Harry ne sentit pas sa propre peur de l'intimité. Il sentit la peur de rejet de Snape. Quand ils recommencèrent à danser, les coudes de Snape reposant sur les épaules d'Harry, il se sentit fatigué. C'était comme si la mort mangeait son âme et que ses jambes étaient en plomb, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de partir. Snape le lâcha et s'appuya contre le piano, manifestement mécontent de la fin de la chanson. Il s'éloigna et Harry se redressa- il allait enfin savoir pourquoi Snape l'avait arrêté alors qu'il allait partir dans le souvenir.

Il sentit le désir de Snape s'arrêter et Harry entendit cinq mots simples : « Je veux que tu restes. »

Ombrage arrêta finalement de parler et Harry revint pleinement à son corps. La perte de contrôle qu'il avait ressenti avait disparue, remplacée par une sensation de chaleur dans son estomac. « Oui, c'était certainement très éclairant, » dit Hermione et il se tourna vers elle. Ron la regarda, bouche bée. « J'ai dit éclairant, pas agréable. » compléta-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Le progrès pour l'amour du progrès… » Murmura-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant apparemment pas rendue compte qu'il avait écouté le discours. Elle n'avait pas tort, bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment écouté…juste ramassé quelques phrases par-ci par-là.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Ron.

Hermione soupira et arrêta de scruter Harry. « Cela signifie que le ministère interfère à Poudlard. »

Harry les laissa à leurs fonctions de préfet et se traîna jusqu'à la salle commune. Il rejoignit Neville devant l'entrée et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. « Oh, je le sais ! » s'exclama Neville. « Mimbulus mimbletonia ! » il sourit, visiblement fier de lui-même. Ce sourire disparut quand il se tourna vers Harry.

Ils marchèrent à travers la porte et jusqu'à leur dortoir en silence. Dean et Seamus étaient déjà là, en train de ranger leurs affaires tout en parlant tranquillement. Quand Harry et Neville entrèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent et les fixèrent.

« Je vais bien, les gars, » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers son lit. « Comment se sont passés vos vacances ? » Chacun lui répondit brièvement, refusant de croiser son regard. Cela lui fit mal, mais Harry ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Malheureusement, il pensait qu'ils ne réalisaient pas cela...

Ron entra après avoir terminé ses fonctions de préfet et l'atmosphère se transforma. Tout le monde participa, bavardant sur les évènements de l'été et les devoirs. Harry se mit en pyjama, sortit son journal de potions et tira son rideau.

S'il y avait un avantage à vivre à Square Grimmaurd, autre que Sirius, c'était l'accès aux livres noirs de la bibliothèque. Les copies originales des textes anciens l'avaient un peu aidé dans ses recherches sur la potion du doloris de Snape. La plupart des ingrédients n'avaient pas de contre-ingrédients naturels ou faciles. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contrer dans son ensemble. Snape avait travaillé pendant deux décennies dessus et n'était arrivé nulle part- une nouvelle paire d'yeux pourrait ajouter quelque chose.

\- :- :- :-

Il fallut des heures pour que tous les garçons commencent à ronfler. Harry glissa la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était sûr d'éviter Rusard qui voyageait dans la salle de stock de Snape. Il n'y avait pas de porte dans le mur à l'endroit où Snape avait dit que l'entrée se trouvait, donc Harry se tint maladroitement et murmura le mot de passe : « Marvolo »

Une porte commença à scintiller et le gryffondor la franchit. Il entra dans le salon et regarda autour, souriant. Le mobilier n'était pas aussi bien que celui de la maison, mais la pièce n'était ni triste, ni terne. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient en tissu bleu marine, la table située entre eux en chêne et les murs étaient blancs. Harry erra à travers la pièce, puis se dirigea vers le couloir étroit.

Il y avait quatre portes. Compte tenu de l'heure, Harry ne frappa pas et ouvra les deux premières. Il espérait que la petite chambre avec les murs blanc cassé et bleus avec un lit, un bureau et une armoire était la sienne. Ce n'était pas aussi beau que sa chambre à la maison, mais cela y ressemblait. Et il ne pensait pas vraiment à quelqu'un d'autre pour qui Snape garderait une chambre. La porte suivante conduisait à une salle de bain : il y avait une petite douche dans le coin et une longue baignoire au lieu de la grande douche extravagante de la maison.

Déterminant que les deux pièces restantes devaient être la chambre de Snape et un laboratoire personnel, Harry frappa doucement. En l'absence de réponse, il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra dans la chambre de Snape.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Snape en relevant les yeux des papiers sur ses genoux. Il était assis sur le lit en pyjama, en train de finir de la paperasse pour les cours des jours à venir. Harry secoua la tête en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de Snape. « Ne comprenez-vous pas la notion d'espace personnel ? » demanda le professeur avec un air sarcastique.

« Apparemment pas » sourit Harry. « Comment était votre mois d'août ? »

Snape haussa les épaules et retourna à la page suivante de sa pile. « Comment était votre anniversaire ? »

Harry sourit tristement. « Nous avons fait un petite fête. Mme Weasley a fait un gâteau et mon repas préféré. J'ai eu des livres en majorité. Sirius… » Il s'arrêta. Snape n'était probablement pas intéressé par ce que Sirius lui avait offert.

« Allez. » dit Snape. « J'écoute, tout en regardant les documents de mes premières années. » Il soupira et passa à la feuille suivante.

« Bien. Sirius m'a donné un anneau- il a demandé à quelqu'un de me faire une bague de Potter, puisque celle de mon père a été détruite. » Harry tendit sa main droite. Sur son index se trouvait un grand anneau en or avec le blason des Potter dessus.

Snape leva les yeux et fit courir son doigt dessus. « C'est… tout à fait différent de celle de votre père. Plus sophistiqué. Je suppose donc qu'il a discuté avec vous de vos fonctions de Lord. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous être assez vieux pour reprendre officiellement le flambeau.

La tête d'Harry se redressa. Il était Lord Potter ? Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit ? « Et bien, non en fait. Personne n'a rien dit à ce sujet. » Snape leva les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je suis sûr que Sirius avait ses raisons. » murmura-t-il.

« J'en doute. » Snape mit de côté ses papiers et se pencha en avant. « Il y a quelques familles qui ont traditionnellement du pouvoir au Magenmagot. Maintenant, toutes ces lignées ne font pas parties des '28 sacrés'. Pour faire simple, les 28 sacrés ont des sièges permanents, mais il y a d'autres familles qui ont une influence similaires. Nos deux maisons par exemple, sont exclues des 28 à cause des héritiers aux sang-mêlé. La famille Weasley, d'autre part, est l'une des 28, même si ils sont très pro-moldus. »

« Alors, la maison Black est une des 28 ? » demanda Harry. « Quelle est votre maison ? »

« Je suis l'héritier légal de la maison Prince en raison d'une omission de la part de mon grand-père. Quand ma mère a été désavouée, ils ont oublié d'ajouter une clause concernant le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucun héritier. Je n'ai jamais siégé au Magenmagot, mes fonctions ici l'ont empêché, mais j'ai donné des conseils et influencé de nombreux votes. » Il prit un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet. « La maison Potter était estimée jusqu'à ce que votre père en prenne la tête. Il avait tendance à se dérober à ses devoirs et provoquait délibérément le conflit. Black a fait de même. Si vous ne prenez pas votre siège au Magenmagot lors de la prochaine session en janvier, vous allez vous aliéner de la plupart des familles neutres. »

Harry tendit la main, et prit le verre d'eau au grand dam de Snape. Comment était-il censé assumer la responsabilité de la maison Potter à quinze ans ? « Vous avez pris votre siège à quinze ans alors ? Mais Sirius a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti de l'école, que j'étais encore un enfant. » Il sirota l'eau et n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux sur Snape pour voir qu'il était renfrogné.

« J'ai pris la responsabilité du siège, mais encore une fois, je n'ai jamais siégé. Je dirige la plupart de mes devoirs par correspondance. Pour les questions qui nécessitent une présence physique, Lucius Malfoy s'en occupe. La maison Malfoy est l'une des 28 sacrées et Lucius est un ami. » Snape réfléchit un moment. « La suggestion que je vais vous faire ne serait pas approuvée par Black, et encore moins par le Directeur, mais je vais vous la faire tout de même. »

Harry reposa le verre. « Hum, juste avant, je suis venu ici pour vous dire quelque chose. » Il attendit le signe de Snape avant de continuer. « Je pense que… si vous y êtes disposé… Je suis intéressé pour suivre une maitrise de potions. »

Snape sourit. « C'est bien, étant donné que je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous asseoir sur vos BUSE en décembre et abandonner. »

Harry toussa et Snape lui rendit le verre d'eau après l'avoir rempli. Snape reporta son attention sur les papiers tandis qu'Harry bafouillait. Abandonner ? Non ! Il avait prévu de faire sa maitrise en secret, tout en restant un étudiant. Où allait-il vivre ? Serait-il même en sécurité s'il n'était pas à Poudlard ? Et puis il y avait Sirius.

Il laissa Snape corriger un moment et resta simplement assis, ressassant tout cela. « Alors… » Harry secoua la tête en essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« Le directeur et moi avons des avis très différents sur la façon la plus efficace pour lutter contre cette guerre. » Snape fit une pause, tira Harry sur ses pieds, et les dirigea vers le salon. Harry fut assis sur un fauteuil. Snape revint avec un martini pour chacun d'eux et un grand livre, avec une reliure en cuir. « Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, nous éviterons d'être trop à l'aise dans les chambres ? »

Harry hocha la tête alors que la boisson réchauffait sa bouche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était assis sur le lit comme cela, étant donné qu'il n'était pas autorisé à aller dans la chambre de Snape à la maison. Sauf bien sûr, quand Snape avait été torturé.

« Je sais que vous avez une haute opinion de moi, mais vous devez savoir que je suis devenu Mangemort avec plaisir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un homme politique brillant. Je crois absolument qu'il devrait y avoir des règles plus strictes sur les mariages avec les Moldus et les enfants Moldus. Avec la loi du secret, le ministère devrait prendre conscience d'un tel mariage. Le conjoint moldu a deux options : le divorce et l'oubliette, ou s'excommunier de sa famille et de son mode de vie. Les parents des étudiants nés-moldus sont confrontés à un dilemme similaire- quand Granger en aura l'âge, ses parents devront choisir entre vivre en permanence dans notre monde, où ils n'ont pas de place, où être oubliétés sur ce qui concerne leur fille. S'ils choisissent l'oubliette, leur esprit va souffrir. »

Harry recracha sa boisson. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas tout cela ? Est-ce qu'Hermione le savait ? Elle ne pouvait pas ! « Pourquoi… »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Dumbledore préfère que ce ne soit pas connu des mineurs. Tout le monde dans ma maison, cependant, est au courant. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'avait pas… offensé, je n'aurais jamais quitté ses rangs- malgré les… malheureuses actions qu'il entreprend envers moi. »

Harry avala tout son verre d'un trait. S'il avait su qu'ils allaient avoir une conversation aussi lourde à une heure aussi matinale… « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« J'ai souvent fantasmé sur le fait de tuer mon père, je savais exactement comment je le ferais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien conscient de mon désir. Il a torturé mon père, à mon insu, et m'a appelé. » Snape prit une longue gorgée et grogna. « Je suis arrivé à le tuer, mais je n'ai pris aucun plaisir. Il… m'a violé, m'a torturé pendant des jours à titre de compensation pour sa gentillesse. »

« Vous ne méritiez pas ça. » dit Harry rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Prendre une journée pour réfléchir pourrait permettre de continuer cette conversation tellement plus facilement ! « Alors… vous étiez fâché qu'il ait amené votre père à la mort ? » Il entendit sa voix se faire anormalement aiguë. D'une certaine manière, il savait que ce n'était pas cela, mais il ne pouvait pas penser assez vite pour arriver à dire autre chose.

Snape eut un petit rire. « Voilà pourquoi je vous laisse prendre un jour entre les conversations importantes, Potter. Non, je n'étais pas fâché que mon père soit mort. J'étais en colère de ne pas avoir pu le faire selon mes propres plans. Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas en colère à propos du viol et de la torture. Cela devait être mon meurtre. »

Il remplit les deux boissons tandis qu'Harry pensait à tout ceci. « Vous vous demandez pourquoi je choisis de vous le dire maintenant ? » demanda Snape. « Vous trouvez que mes motivations sont basses, si je ne me trompe pas. J'ai tourné le dos à une cause en laquelle je croyais parce que mes sentiments ont été blessés. Voilà comment le Magenmagot fonctionne. Si jamais vous insultez officiellement Lucius Malfoy, il votera contre vous indépendamment de ses sentiments sur le vote. Ne pas prendre votre place offensera toute autre maison, sauf peut-être les Weasley et les Londubat. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Dumbledore aurait été en faveur pour l'aliéner de la société des sorciers. Sirius lui-même l'avait volontairement aliéné. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Renoncer à ses dernières années en tant qu'enfant était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, en particulier durant une guerre, mais le coût serait bien trop élevé s'il ne le faisait pas. « Je comprends ce que vous dites, monsieur, et je vais le faire, mais j'ai besoin de temps avant que nous allions plus loin dans tout cela. » Il pensa que cela sonnait plutôt officiel et adulte. « Est-ce que je devrais commencer maintenant ? »

Snape finit son verre et se leva. « Lisez ce livre, mémorisez-le. Je vais vous obtenir un siège pour les BUSE d'hiver et je commencerai par l'apprentissage de la paperasse. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez de manière civilisée sachant que votre apprentissage affectera directement mon influence et mon pouvoir… »

Il se tourna pour partir et Harry fit de même. « Attendez monsieur, » appela-t-il. « Vous n'allez pas avoir des ennuis… vous savez, en faisant cela ? »

Snape se tourna lentement. « Il sera difficile pour le directeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se placer publiquement contre vous si vous faites cela. Aucun des deux n'a ma loyauté, et aucun des deux n'est correct. J'expliquerai la politique exacte de ma décision à une date ultérieure. Si vous déclarer la neutralité, la mort et la destruction de la dernière guerre ne sera pas possible. Me placer entre vous trois garantit ma sécurité. Maintenant, allez au lit. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Plus sombre que le dernier je trouve, on en apprend un peu plus sur Snape et sa noirceur, et sur les responsabilités d'Harry, ainsi que du rôle de Dumbledore et Sirius dans tout ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je veux tout savoir ! )_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Comme toujours, merci à Sherkan Poontekins pour la correction_

Chapitre 8

Harry descendit déjeuner avec Neville tandis que Ron et Hermione allaient aider les premières années. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au livre que Snape lui avait donné pendant la nuit et se rendit compte que Neville pourrait effectivement être utile. « Neville ? » demanda-t-il en prenant une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. « Tu es l'héritier Londubat, prévoies-tu de… tu sais, réclamer le siège de ta maison au Magenmagot ? »

Neville leva les yeux de son livre d'herbologie, marqua la page et le ferma doucement. « Il serait extrêmement impoli de ma part de ne pas remplir mes fonctions de Lord. Il y a eu des discussions à propos de toi refusant ton siège et ne continuant pas l'héritage des Potter. » Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, Neville détourna le regard du visage d'Harry. Etait-ce encore à cause de sa capture et de sa torture ?

« Je ne me détournerai jamais de mes fonctions Neville. Cependant, je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien dire à ce sujet. » Harry repensa à son livre. « Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à comprendre comment certaines alliances fonctionnent. Tu sais sans doute beaucoup à ce sujet puisque les Londubat sont l'une des 28. »

Neville hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Bien sûr, je vais t'aider Harry. Je suis vraiment heureux d'entendre que tu fais un pas en avant. Ca va être agréable d'avoir un ami, quelqu'un de mon âge. »

Harry sourit et continua de manger alors que Neville retournait à sa lecture. Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de lui en soufflant et glissèrent son emploi du temps sur la table. « On a piqué ça à McGonagall de sorte que tu n'aies pas à attendre. » dit Ron en amassant autant de nourriture que pouvait contenir son assiette.

« Merci ! » Il écouta Hermione parler de la difficulté de son année à venir tout en regardant son emploi du temps. _Lundi : Histoire de la magie, double cours de potions, Divination et herbologie. Mardi : double cours de sortilèges, soins aux créatures magiques, et DCFM. Mercredi : Divination, Sortilèges, double cours d'herbologie, soins aux créatures magiques, et astronomie. Jeudi : double cours de potions. Vendredi : Rien._

Certains jours étaient chargés, en particulier le mercredi, mais pour la première fois il n'était pas heureux du temps libre que lui offrait cet emploi du temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas motivé les années précédentes- il l'était énormément, mais il se passait tellement de choses... Les Dursley l'avaient toujours découragé pour avoir des bonnes notes. Autant il appréciait McGonagall, autant elle n'avait pas le type maternel : excepté quand ils loupaient un cours, elle ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention à leur travail. Et puis Sirius, Harry l'aimait mais il n'avait rien d'un père. Sirius était peut-être fait pour uniquement être un oncle. Il avait toujours voulu s'amuser avec Harry et avait fait en sorte que tout soit lumineux. En ce qui concernait Sirius, Harry n'avait pas besoin des meilleures notes et de la meilleure éducation.

Snape était ambitieux et concentré- tout ce qu'Harry voulait être. Ce qui était le mieux était son insistance pour dire qu'Harry était assez bon. Snape était marié à sa carrière et Harry savait, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux, que ce cela ne changerait jamais. Si Harry voulait quelque chose, Snape ne l'empêcherait jamais de l'atteindre.

La confiance que Snape donnait à Harry rendait ce dernier plus honteux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Pourquoi avait-il opté pour la voie de la facilité en troisième année ? Parce que Ron avait fait la même chose ? Ou parce que personne n'avait été là pour lui dire qu'il pouvait faire mieux ? Snape méritait plus de la part d'un apprenti- il méritait un apprenti major de sa promotion, qui suive des cours compliqués et qui prenne des initiatives. Hermione arrêta de se plaindre sur son emploi du temps ô combien difficile et Ron la taquina.

Quand ils s'assirent en Histoire de la magie, Harry sortit son parchemin et prit des notes. Cette année, il ferait de son mieux.

\- :- :- :-

Quand ils entrèrent en Potions, Harry laissa Ron s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et s'assit seul, au fond de la classe. Au lieu de se disputer avec lui, Hermione rappela à Ron que c'était peu probable que quoi que ce soit sabote sa potion s'il était au fond de la pièce et Harry lui murmura un remerciement en passant.

Snape leur dit de brasser une potion de l'année précédente, d'après les notes qu'ils étaient censés avoir pris dessus, et déambula dans la salle de classe. Il ne s'arrêta à aucun poste de travail, prenant juste note des ingrédients de potions. Harry garda la tête baissée, regarder ce Snape après avoir été si proche du vrai Severus Snape était si... déstabilisant. Les cheveux courts en désordre et la barbiche lui manquait.

Quand Snape s'arrêta directement en face de son poste de travail, Harry leva les yeux à contrecœur. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'Harry pourrait brasser en cours ou comment il serait noté, ils avaient juste évoqué la possibilité d'un apprentissage. Snape plaça un petit morceau de parchemin sur le bureau et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Harry ramassa le parchemin rapidement et sourit à Hermione quand elle se retourna pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que les instructions que Snape mettait au tableau étaient différentes de ses livres. Même avec les inscriptions correctes, cette potion serait difficile. _Préparez-là avec vos propres corrections à l'original, vous allez seulement obtenir un A, alors amusez-vous_. C'était tout ce que la note de Snape disait.

Il parcourut son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les corrections de la potion. La préparation des ingrédients qu'il avait conçue était simple, donc il devait attendre que tout le monde le rattrape. Ron regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, n'ayant pas pris de notes lui-même. Alors qu'Hermione finissait, Harry commença les bases, sachant que sa potion prendrait plus de temps.

Pendant que la potion mijotait, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda dans la salle. Draco avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Neville tremblait encore une fois en préparant ses ingrédients. Ron s'arrachait presque les cheveux de la tête en regardant son chaudron. Même Hermione semblait frustrée- il regarda de plus près et remarqua qu'elle sifflait et marmonnait au-dessus de son chaudron.

Snape annonça la fin du cours et Hermione fit claquer la paume de sa main sur la table. Elle et Ron décantèrent leur potion, toutes deux vert forêt. Harry termina son transvasement et prit son flacon. La potion était censée être bleu nuit et d'une consistance moyenne. La sienne était jaune et d'une consistance fine.

Alors qu'il la posa sur le bureau de Snape, l'homme sourit et arqua les sourcils. « Absolument horrible, Potter. » gronda-t-il. « Aimez-vous gaspiller des ressources précieuses ? Ou peut-être que vous aimez simplement me faire perdre mon temps ? »

Harry lui lança un sourire rapide et un clin d'œil avant de hausser les épaules, renfrogné, et de fulminer. « C'est un vrai connard ! » dit-il alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à Hermione et Ron. Ils acquiescèrent et se lancèrent dans leurs propres plaintes sur la façon injuste dont tout le cours s'était déroulé.

\- :- :- :-

Il passa la semaine à lire le livre de Snape et à faire ses devoirs. Il se sentait mal de ne pas passer son temps libre avec Snape, mais il avait tellement de devoirs, tellement de retard à rattraper avant ses BUSES, et tellement peu d'heures pour tout faire... Lui et Ron s'étaient à peine parlé à cause de son refus de jouer au Quidditch. Ron ne comprendrait jamais, mais ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus jouer, c'était juste qu'il avait choisi de privilégier ses devoirs de Lord et son apprentissage… et les week-ends avec Snape.

Il était deux heures du matin, le samedi, lorsqu'Harry se décida à aller aux quartiers de Snape. Il avait plutôt intelligemment dit à Hermione et Ron qu'il passerait la plupart de ses week-ends chez Sirius. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry entra avec la cape encore sur lui et la retira rapidement quand il vit que la pièce était vide. Il alla poser sa cape dans la chambre qu'il avait désignée comme la sienne.

Une chaleur le remplit : sa chambre comme à la maison, mais loin de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte de Snape doucement pour s'assurer que l'homme dormait paisiblement. La lampe sur la table de chevet rayonnait doucement et un livre ouvert gisait sur le lit. Snape semblait ne pas avoir de soucis. Lorsque les longs doigts de Snape attrapèrent son épaule, Harry sursauta et se retourna. « Salut, monsieur. » dit-il.

« Potter, savez-vous quelle heure il est ? » demanda Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie- se rappelant leur accord sur le fait de tenir des discussions dans la chambre à coucher. Ils prirent leur fauteuil habituel au salon. « Alors » Harry se pencha en avant et posa son menton sur ses paumes, « Où étiez-vous ? »

Snape soupira et se servit un verre d'eau. « J'étais à Londres… dans un… endroit de plaisir. » Il grimaça et sirotait l'eau. Le sourire tomba des lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il pensait à tout cela. « Vous êtes exceptionnellement idéaliste, mais vous avez sûrement compris… » Snape se pencha en avant et enlaça ses doigts. « J'étais d'accord pour n'amener personne à la maison. Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour le célibat. Certes, maintenant vous avez réalisé que vous avez des besoins. C'est sain, vous avez le droit d'avoir vos besoins et de vouloir combler vos désirs. »

Harry tendit la main et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble et murmura. « Je comprends. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas réalisé, mais je suis en fait assez mature pour vouloir que vous soyez… heureux ou peu importe. » Snape leva les sourcils. « Votre vie sexuelle n'est pas une chose à laquelle je pense vraiment, ok ? » dit Harry dans un rire. « Alors, il était bon ? »

Snape cracha l'eau qu'il sirotait et toussa. « Pensez-vous vraiment que notre… amitié ait atteint ce point ? » chuchota Snape.

« Nous n'avons pas à chuchoter. » dit Harry « Et oui. Je veux dire, si j'appréciais un mec je n'aurais pas peur de vous le dire. » Il fit une pause pour s'assurer d'articuler correctement sa pensée. « Je veux explorer les choses avec vous quand je serai plus vieux, si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais… je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrions pas être heureux maintenant, chacun de notre côté. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Snape alors qu'il se levait. « Bon garçon ! Avez-vous vu votre chambre ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Elle est parfaite, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » cria-t-il.

Snape secoua la tête avant de partir.

\- :- :- :-

 _Sirius lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. « Tout va bien, chiot. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Le ministre est tenu par les boules de toute façon- Que peuvent-ils savoir sur l'amour ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu aimes les mecs ? » Harry sourit. Il savait que Sirius serait là pour lui. Au début, ce fut juste un picotement_ _le long de_ _sa bouche et_ _de_ _son menton, puis tout à coup, ce fut lourd et suffocant. Ce n'était pas réel… ce n'était pas réel !_

Harry se réveilla submergé par la peur. La main sur sa bouche appuya plus fort et il commença à trembler. « Chut… » entendit-il dire d'une voix familière. Lorsque l'odeur du parfum de Snape l'accabla, il commença à revenir sur terre. « Il est midi. Albus vient pour le thé, » murmura Snape, « vous avez le temps de partir si vous voulez. »

La main se retira de sa bouche et caressa doucement son menton. « Je reste. » répondit Harry. « Je serai silencieux. » Il regarda Snape faire un signe de tête avant de partir.

Il passa rapidement sa tête en-dehors de la chambre, vérifiant que la voie était libre et se précipita vers la salle de bains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demanda Snape alors qu'Harry cogna son épaule et commença à se soulager. « J'allais pisser. » siffla Snape.

« Et moi aussi. » siffla Harry. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Snape et se sentit plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Snape arrangea son pantalon et poussa légèrement Harry en partant. Harry se brossa rapidement les dents et courut dans sa chambre. Il saisit tous ses livres et parchemins et les mit sur le plancher devant la porte- aucun risque que l'on entende le craquement de son lit.

La cheminette s'activa et la voix de Dumbledore retentit à travers les quartiers de Snape. « Bonjour Severus. J'espère que vous allez bien. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez, Monsieur le Directeur ? » demanda Snape.

« Je suis vraiment inquiet à propos d'Harry, Severus. Il est distant, nous sommes tous inquiets. Dites-moi, savez vous si quoi que ce soit s'est passé quand il a été capturé ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils alors qu'il continuait à lire son livre d'Histoire de la magie. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit Snape rapidement.

« J'ai peur qu'il pourrait y avoir une connexion entre l'esprit d'Harry et celui de Voldemort. Avoir une telle proximité entre eux pourrait avoir ouvert cette connexion et avec Voldemort essayant d'obtenir la prophétie… Je veux que vous lui enseigniez l'occlumencie. » Snape grogna. « Severus, à présent vous êtes sûrement capable de vous comporter civilement envers lui pendant un temps, non ? »

« C'est un maudit gamin arrogant, enfantin, et salaud. Je ne me soucie pas de si c'est possible, Monsieur le Directeur, cela n'en vaut pas la peine ! » dit Snape sèchement.

Dumbledore soupira. « Il sera dans votre bureau pour… des cours de rattrapage en potion le jeudi soir. J'espère que vous allez reconsidérez votre position. »

Ils discutèrent pendant encore deux heures environ sur la prise en charge de Snape du poste de Directeur adjoint après les vacances d'hiver. Harry fut surpris par la frustration que semblait ressentir Dumbledore- il ne voulait clairement pas que Snape ait du pouvoir comme cela. Snape lui avait crié dessus à propos de la discipline et de l'organisation du programme et Harry avait fait la sourde oreille.

La cheminette se réactiva et Harry remettait ses livres sur son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Habillez-vous. Mon rendez-vous a décidé de passer la journée avec son petit-ami, vous allez m'accompagner à Londres cette après-midi. »

 _Et voilà ! Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! Bisous à tous !_


End file.
